Angel of Music
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: A rewrite of Sweet Melody. Dead or alive? Karen has been sent to his lair to retreave his Skull To prove if he is dead or alive. what she finds is far more than she bargoned for. ch 34 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

**

* * *

Dear Humble Readers,**

**welcome to LittleFlowerLei's new verison of Sweet Melody. Yes; somethings have been changed in the fic as mentioned in the previous fic. She is going deeper into Karen and Iris's past; and Iris comes in from the beginning. LittleFlower has asked that I do not spoil the story for you all; for some things have been added.**

**LittleFlowerLei's humble and obediant servent,**

**O.G.**

* * *

Karen Edalene and Iris Edalene had been living in the dormatories of the Opera Populaire for two years; their mother had passed away not long ago; and the two girls had retreated to the Opera Populair; where they trained in the art of ballet. Both the girls have brown hair; but Karen's is longer than Iris's. Karen's is strait; and drapes down her back. While Iris's is curled; and rests on her shoulders. Both of them have emerald green eyes; which sparkle when they are excited.

Their mother died of an illness. They could remember it so clearly. It was a warm summer afternoon; she seemed so healthy; and happy. She played with Iris; and allowed Karen to join in the fun. They played in the forests behind their lake home; and enjoyed the sun's rays.

But that night; when the moon was up and the sky was studded with diamonds. Nature was making it's soothing music all around them; the crickets playing their tiny violins; and the owls singing along. Karen, Iris, and their mother were eating dinner; when their mother began to cough. Hard.

"Mother." Karen began gently; rising from her spot at the wooden table and standing near her mother.

"It's nothing dear." Her mother told her between raspy coughs. "It's just something I caught; Really." But Karen and Iris felt there was something wrong.

"Iris. You go for the doctor." Iris nodded and took off for the clinic; where the doctor was waiting. Karen sat beside her mother at her bedside; waiting for Iris to come back.

Near eight; Iris returned with the doctor; whom himself was scrawny; and wore large glasses.

"What is the problem?" He asked. Karen told him of the coughs; and while she was waiting; her mother began to have a fever. The doctor asked them to leave; so they did. Waiting outside their mothers room for what seemed like forever; the doctor finally came back out; he talked to the ladies. "I'm afraid she's very sick. Living through the night won't be something she'll be able to do."

"Did we-?" Karen started to ask; but he shook his head quickly.

"Oh no!" He began. "This is a sickness that runs in the family. She has always been sick; but it is just now kicking in. I'm worried now that you two will have it too." Karen and Iris looked at each other unsteadily; but soon went to their mother's side. She was resting on the bed; reading a book.

"My darlings, I'm sorry. That my sickness is yours too."

"Mother; don't talk like that." Karen began. "Whatever happends, we can get through it together.Your not going to die." But her mother shook her head and put her book away.

"But I am my child, you heard the doctor; I probably won't live by sun up." Karen and Iris both looked at each other grimly.

As the night pressed on; and as their mother's illness grew worse; the girls never left their mother's side. Her other-wise rosy cheeks; were pale; and beats of sweat sat on her face as her fever rose to dangerously high levels. Their mother always held their hands; never wanting them to leave her.

"Children.." Her mother's hoarse voice began. "I want you to go to Paris; Madam Giry has promised me she'd take care of you. Go; and live in the opera Dormitories."

"mother.." Karen whimpered. When her mother took her last breath; and her hands grew cold; the girls knew she was gone. That morning; when the doctor came to check up on her; he saw her dead.

"What will you children do now?"

"Mother wants us in Paris; with Madam Giry." The doctor nodded; and took their mother's body away. On their way to gather what little things they had; Iris began to cry. Karen knelt down beside her; took her in her arms; and wept too.

* * *

Now; almost two years later; the girls have shown no sign of illness; and Madam Giry thinks the sickness skipped two generations. Karen is showing great talent for the ballet; but she doesn't like it. She doesn't like prancing around while everyone will only care if La Carlotta messes up.

"Dancers are just as important as Carlotta." Giry often scolded her. "If you mess up; everyone does."

Meg Giry had become one of Karen's best friends; Madam Giry often treated Karen and Iris as her own; because she and their mother were best friends as children; and when they were born; Madam Giry was asked to be their god mother.

But truly; Karen and Iris only had each other. It was true that Madam Giry was caring for them; but Iris and Karen had something between them; something that only sisters whom had to depend on each other had. They were the last thread in their family blanket. Bits and pieces had been torn off due to illness; murder; and old age.

But for the time being; they just went about each day at a time. Iris went to school at the church while Karen practiced her ballet.

Iris jumped around with her sister; in unison with the other girls; her thin skirt floating above her tiny legs which were covered by lace leggings as she twirled around. Her sister was just as gracious; but at the same time more clumsy.

"Break!" Shouted the instructor. All the girls dispersed; Iris trailing along behind Karen as a lost puppy would.

"Karen! Wait!" Karen turned and saw Meg Giry trying to keep up. "You go too fast." Karen snickered.

"If I am to slow; my fate will catch up." So she began to run. Through the halls and sliding down the marble staircases. Iris giggled as she struggled to keep up with her along side Meg Giry.

Karen only liked one thing about her ballet stalkings: They could slide on the floors. she had kicked her slippers off on the way down the halls; which she knew would make Madam Giry angry.

"What fate is she speaking of?" Meg asked Iris; whom was still wearing her ballet shoes; and was now carrying Karen's.

"who knows? Karen speaks of such things I cannot understand. She believes fate is inevitable; but she does her best to avoid it; keep ahead of fate and stop it from catching up to her." Meg sighed and kept running after her.

"Why is she running from us though?" Iris just grinned and tried to run faster.

"She's glad to be free from the Ballet." so they kept running after her; Meg almost caught her by her sash; but missed and almost fell down the stairs. Iris had caught her as she tried to exit the Opera Populaire. Meg laughed as the young Edalene girl tackled her elder sister onto the stone pavement of he streets.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Another day of Ballet. Karen and Iris practiced along side Meg Giry; spinning in unison with her.

"so your telling me." Meg Giry spoke to Karen as they spinned; twirled and danced. "That before you came here; long before you even considered it; you were engaged?"

"Yes. His name was Raphael and I was actually happy with our engagement for a while."

"What happened?" Meg asked; falling out of step with everyone else.

"Girls! Stop your chattering and keep dancing!" The instructor bellowed; smacking the instructor's rod against the stage.

"I'll tell you later." Karen whispered to her as they fell back into step and kept dancing. That went on until it was time to stop; and head to the showers for their baths and to ready themselves for bed. Her feet were sore; they had been practicing non-stop; because their performance was to be in two days; and they had to be prepared. Karen; Iris; and Meg all headed down to the showers; as Karen recalled her childhood engagement, and told Meg the whole story.

* * *

She was nine; and she had a male friend. His name was Raphael; and he "Cared" about her with all his heart. He would take her to the hill behind the house; and dance with her under the twilight. He knew how to waltz as if he had been dancing his whole life. He was handsome for his age; and was a regular prince charming. It wasn't until they had been friends for almost a year; that he brought her up to the hill; and just as the twilight was turning into night; and the sky was being studded with diamond stars; he had told her he liked her; and kissed her for the first time. A first kiss isn't something someone forgets; and she remembers her's clearly. She remembered how he took her chin between his index finger and thumb; and pulled her into her first kiss. A feeling of passion and romance swept over her so quickly; that she couldn't ever forget it.

Two months after wards; Raphael gave her a diamond ring; and spoke to her with such passion.

"When we grow up." He promised her. "I'll marry you. This ring will let everyone know your my fiance until we get married."

That however; didn't last long. Three years later; he ran off with her best friend and she threw the ring in the ocean in anger.

* * *

"How romantic!" Meg Giry breathed. They had just finished their bath and were in the dormitories brushing their hair. Karen tied her hair into a pony tail; and was brushing Iris's. "It's like something out of a story-book. Except the ending. Raphael sounds like a romantic."

"He was." She told Meg. "He was handsome; and strong; and great with a sword. But I was young and foolish. After he left; I never trusted a man ever again." Iris hugged her sister good night; and Karen paused in the middle of her story to say goodnight to Iris. Iris walked off from her sister and layed down under the blankets on the bed. "He never came back; and I never want to see him again. I thought he was someone I could care about but apparently I was wrong."

"Don't think all men are like that." Meg told her. "Some of them are really good. Christine is happy with Raoul. He treats her well; and even risked his life for her."

"At least Christine Daae is happy." Karen replied; she was actually happy for Christine; having found someone to love her so. "What about you Meg? Any lucky gentleman come to claim your body for his own?"

"Not yet." Meg replied; trying to picture the perfect man. "I want my man to be handsome; strong; loyal; and romantic. What about you? You may not love anyone; but you've got to have an idea of whom you'd like to love."

"Mine will have to want to guard me with his life." Karen replied; laying down on her bed; closing her eyes and picturing him. "He'll be handsome to only me; others might not see him so. But I want a down-to-earth guy who is good enough to tell me he loves me. Someone to care for me and only me."

"Why don't you want a handsome guy? A guy who is handsome to others besides you?"

"Because; Raphael was handsome to everyone; and he ran off. If I'm the only one who sees him as handsome; he won't run away. I won't be forty years old; and a bitter old woman. My guy will have to be a romantic.." Her voice trailed off; as she went into deeper thought. Her thoughts of her perfect man were that of any other woman.

"Lights out!" The instructor had come into the room and yelled at them. Meg Giry left Karen and went to her own bed; while Karen climbed under the blankets and fell asleep thinking of her perfect man.

* * *

Erik rested on his bed. His monkey music box was making it's usual sound; which he had become accustomed to. He had the ring Christine had left behind resting between his index finger and thumb. He felt the gold band around it; it was an expensive ring. Though he had stolen it from her to begin with; he had gotten it back and now didn't know what to do with it. He feared he would have to rid himself of it; of a ring that belongs on his true love's finger. On Christine Daae's finger. He wouldn't have harmed her; she may have thought he would have; but he wouldn't. His mask was his sanity thread. When she pulled it off and showed the world what he regretted; what he hated; he felt himself falling deeper into the pool of insanity. Of mental unstableness. He was bound to the world of darkness; without a light of hope; or a beautiful woman's body that he would be able to hold onto when he needed to; or if he just wanted to. It had been that way since he was a child; living in the darkness; making his mind sharp; and learning all he was able to. He learned a way with the swords; a way to make himself a shadow of the opera Populair. He painted; he sang; he played the organ. He did so many things that he himself forgot what he could do.

Then Christine Daae came into the picture.

She was beautiful; and could sing like an angel after he taught her. To him she was beautiful anyway. Him and Raoul saw her a goddess; everyone else saw her as a homely ballet girl whom would only dance. Carlotta saw her a toad; Meg saw her a friend. Everyone saw her differently; but all came down to the fact was that they were thinking of Christine Daae.

Deep down; after Raoul had come in; he knew he didn't have much a chance to win her. But he never saw Raoul as much of a challenge; until he started in on Erik's territory. He started romancing Christine; he started talking to her as Erik would have if Christine was his.

That fateful night came when his world shattered. It was late December; and the streets of Paris were covered in a blanket of snow. Joseph Boughet had died; the Phantom had killed him. But he followed Christine and Raoul to the roof of the Opera Populaire; and heard them declaire their love for each other. The could feel pieces of the sky giving way; he felt as if he had been stabbed. He fell to his knees near the rose with the black ribbon. He had regretted at that moment; giving Christine Daae his heart, his music, and his soul. The Harpie of a soprano left him shattered; left him and heart; broken.

He was not one to give up so quickly. He fought with his wits; and almost won. In the end; he almost beat Raoul to Christine. But the ending came to quickly; Christine had kissed him to free Raoul. He was not sure why he wanted her to lie to him just to free Raoul; it was probably at that moment which he didn't care. He just wanted Christine.

She was gone now; and he was alone. As it should be. He was a hideous creature of the night and no woman in her right mind would love him.

**

* * *

woo the end of Chappie 2! They still haven't met! I'm post poning it as long as I can. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Her feet felt as if they were bleeding. Their production opened at nine the next night; and she had to be ready to dance her heart out. Iris was not nervous; she could do the routine in her sleep; she could do the routine upside down; and walking on air. Karen however was. The night prior to that day's practice; she kept stumbling over everyone and causing them to fall.

"Ms.Edalene." The Instructor bellowed. "If your going to interrupt our performance; please don't bother coming." Karen didn't know if she was to take ther verbal abuse or not; that wasn't exactly her choice to become a ballet girl; she did it because she had no where else to go. She remained silent as she tried her best to keep the routine going; to keep herself from screwing up. But; do to her excessive need to go fast; she wanted to speed up. She wanted to leave everyone else in the dust and go faster. But to much of her displeasure; she kept dancing their pace.

Clapping was heard in the audience. They all stopped and looked towards the seats; seeing only one brown-haired man wearing a suit sitting dead center.

"Bravo! Beautiful work!" He clapped and cheered. Karen's eyes widened; and her lips curled into a frown.

"Do you know that man?" Meg asked softly; Karen nodded.

"That's Raphael."

"_That's _Raphael? The guy who ran away with your best friend three years after his proposal?" Karen nodded bitterly. Meg however; spoke too loud; and he heard her.

"Karen?" He walked up the stairs on the side of the stage; and finally onto the stage. "Karen is that really you? Look at you! My god!" Karen crossed her arms; as Iris asked Meg what was up with that guy. "If I knew you were going to be so gorgeous I'd have stuck around!" Karen turned her body away from him.

"What do you want? Why don't you just leave?"

"That would be rude! Karen; do you still have my ring?"

"No. I threw that thing away long ago."

"Monsieur. I do not mean to be rude." The instructor broke in. "But we do have a production tomorrow; we need them to practice."

"Of course; Forgive me monsieur" Raphael returned to the audience to watch them dance. Karen hated this part of her memory catching up to her; she had wished he would stay away; with her ex-best friend. The dance lasted so long; that Karen's feet ached; she did not know if it was sweat; or blood on her ankles. When they stopped; they went strait for the baths; wanting to wash either blood or sweat off them.

"That man is handsome." Meg told Karen while they were bathing. The Opera House bath was like a public bath house; all the ballet girls used it. "Why don't you forgive him and date him again? Surely now that he's grown up a bit-"

"No. Meg; if I date him; I'll be showing weakness. I don't want him to think my life revolves around pleasing _him_." Meg was quiet; and then spoke to Karen about a different subject. After their bath; they went to the dormitories and readied for bed. Karen had tied her hair in a pony tail and was brushing Iris's hair; when Meg brought up a subject that most thought had been layed to rest.

"What do you think happened to the Phantom of the Opera?"

"The-what?"

"Phantom of the Opera. Almost three years ago; he captured Christine Daae through the mirror in her dressing room and tried to marry her! But Raoul got in the way and no one has seen him since."

"I think he's dead." Spoke one of the ballet girls; she had curly red hair that was dangling free; and she was taking off make up that was used more-so for clowns and not for young ballet girls.

"Why do you think that?" Karen asked. "Maybe he doesn't want to be seen."

"Well; why don't you go see for yourself? If he's dead; then bring back his skull; but if he's alive and is just hiding like a coward; come back empty handed."

"I don't know-"

"Aww. She's chicken!" Another girl giggled. The girl whom is speaking now is the other girl's best friend. "She's too scared to go down there and meet the Phantom! Face to mask!"

"I'm not scared." Karen growled at them. "Our performance is tomorrow night and I don't have any time to with all these practices we go through."

"Fine." the first girl smirked. "Be scared."

"You are just as scared of the Phantom as any of us." Meg came to her friend's rescue. "Especially after what happened three years ago."

"Are not!" They denied in unison. Then the first girl looked at Karen and smirked. "She'll go if she isn't scared."

* * *

Karen played sick the next day. Saying it was a stomachache flue she had caught during the night. A doctor was not sent; because she said that it was something she'd be able to take care of by herself. She was out of the performance; and frankly; her instructor was glad. Meg and Iris stopped by her bed before heading to the stage.

"Your not sick are you?" Meg asked once all the girls were gone. "Your going after the Phantom's skull."

"Meg; I've got a reputation to protect." Karen told her. "I can't just be a coward."

"But what if he isn't dead? What if your right and he kills you?"

"Then you take care of Iris. I'm going Meg." Karen told her. "You better get going to the production. I wish you the best of luck."

"I wish it to you as well." Meg and Iris bid her farewell and went to the stage. Karen waited a few minutes; and then changed out of her night gown and into a different dress; and threw a knapsack over her shoulder to keep the skull in. She used what Meg had said about the dressing room Mirror; and used that way to cross between the worlds. She slid the mirror open; and gazed at the long rug down the dark; dirty hallway. She closed the mirror and entered; walking a few steps; a rat scampered by and caused her to scream. The rat ran by and Karen continued on; the rat making her paranoid of the whole hallway. Water dripped from the walls; and the candles were burned out.

She made a wrong turn and started down a spiral staircase. Looking over the side; she felt herself getting dizzy. But she kept going; knowing her goal; and wanting to fulfill it. All of a sudden; the floor beneath her opened up and she fell in.

Within seconds; she hit water; and her dress bottom spread out; and remained like that. She saw a metal gate-like thing come down on her; swimming down after getting one last breath; she grabbed the faucet like wheel and turned it. It was hard; because it felt as if it was stuck. But once the gate-like thing went back up; she grabbed onto it and it brought her above the water; her dress now hugging her legs; and her gasping for air. It was at that moment she asked herself why she needed to prove anything to those girls. She had already started her quest; and she was going to finish it. She swung her legs over and let the bar go; and just barely landed on the other side of the pool of water. She then fell backwards into the water. Leaving a big splash. She hoisted herself out of the water using the land she fell off of; and coughed some water up. She shook her head like a wet dog and got some water out; but it was still dripping wet.

She made her way further into the catacombs of the opera populaire basement; nearly ready for anything it could throw at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik's eye shot open at the sound of someone walking through his lake. He had been asleep for two hours before the sound came; he jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword. He placed is mask on his face and dashed out to see Karen stepping onto the land and her dress hugging her legs. Karen shook her head; sending water flying everywhere; and then looked up. Seeing his mask she knew instantly who he was.

"The Phantom of the Opera." She gasped. Erik tightened his grip on his sword.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" He asked viciously. Karen didn't approach him; but she looked around.

"This place is amazing! Did you build this?" Erik didn't answer her question; but kept asking his. "Oh right. I'm sorry. But do you happen to have a skull around here somewhere?"

"A skull?" Erik asked; raising an eyebrow. "Why would you want a skull?"

"It's a long story. But I need a skull to prove to someone that your dead."

"What?" Karen quickly shook her head.

"I meant that- If I don't come back with a skull- then this girl I made a bet with will tell everyone your not dead and They'll come and kill you." But he didn't believe her. He lunged at her with his sword; and she moved out of the way to save her body; but her dress is shorter now.She groped around to find something to defend herself with; but not necessarily kill him.But all she was able to find were notebooks; and a mirror. But she did find a candle holder thing and decided it was better than nothing. When he tried to chop her in half; she deflected it with the metal holder. She used it as if it were a sword; clumsily defending herself; ducking and dodging "I'm not here to hurt you! Really! Let me explain!" She struggled to get him to stop attacking her. When he stopped; she brushed some blood off her cheek where he had hit her; and told him what she had to say. "I made a bet with this girl. She said you were dead; and I said you were probably just hiding. not wanting any trouble. Somehow; she got me to come down here and get your skull. If I don't go back with a skull; then she'll think your alive."

"So you've come down here to prove her right?" He asked strangely.

"Being wrong isn't as bad as being a coward." She responded; setting the dented candle holder on the table and speaking to him. "If your wrong; it doesn't effect your reputation; but if your a coward; it sticks."

"I see." He set his sword down and went in search of a skull. Karen went looking around his home; gasping at the architecture. He returned with a skull that he had dug up from the cemetery in the case that he need it. He tossed it to her and told her to tell them he was dead.

"Thank you." She put the skull in her bag. She looked around before she realized she had better start back. "I better get back. I'm supposed to be sick." Erik watched as she walked through the water; but he stopped her.

"I know a quicker way out. I can get you back in enough time for you to change out of that wet dress." Karen stopped and turned.

"Thank you." She spoke. He went to the boat and allowed her to get on. Taking the Ore; he began to push the boat away from the land.

"You came here." He began while rowing the boat. "You fought me with a candle stick holder; you took "My Skull" and yet. I have yet to know your name." Karen turned her head to him; and grinned.

"It's Karen. Karen Edalene."

"I take it your a ballet girl." He made conversation to keep the uncomfortable silence at bay. Karen nodded.

"My friend told me of you." She responded. "She says you stole away Christine and tried to marry her."

"Yes. Not one of my better ideas."

"I think it's romantic." She told him grinning. "Only someone that _really _cares would go to that much trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble." His voice sounded smug; but he actually hated talking about it. "She gave me her mind blindly."

"But still." Karen insisted. "You did so much for her. I think she would have been happy with you. My friend told me of the roses; of how they had black ribbons tied around them."

"It wasn't any big deal." He told her; trying to keep his tough guy appearance. "She's happy with Raoul." Karen looked at her reflection in the water; and placed her hand in it.

"I hate guys like that." She told him. "Meg said Raoul was handsome; but I hate guys who are handsome to other girls.If the guy is nice to me; and loves me and only me; I could care less about his face; body; or hair." Erik rose an eyebrow at that; and kept rowing. Their talk stopped; and as they got to the other side and Erik escorted her off and through his catacombs; she asked him how he built all of this.

"The managers pay me 20000 francs a month. Or they used to. Now I'm supposed to be dead." Karen nodded.

"I only wish I'd been able to hear your operas; or see your paintings. I mean, I did glance at them while you were trying to cut my head off; but I mean like-"

"I get it." Erik cut her off as he slid Christine's door open.

"Goodbye." But he didn't respond; he just slid the door behind her and she started off towards the dormitories at a run. She did get there in enough time to change out of her wet dress and into her night gown. She slid her bag under her bed and layed down just as they all filed in. Meg and Iris were the first to come by her bed.

"Feeling better?" Meg asked; Karen sat up and nodded. Her hair was still dripping wet; but when asked; she told them she just got out of the bath. "Karen, is he- I mean-?" Karen shook her head.

"Meg. How did the performance go?" Karen spoke in a tone that in reality was saying "I'll tell you later."

"Well well well." One of the girls from before came over to her bed. "Did you get it? The skull?"

"I don't know what your-"

"Oh please." She cut Karen off. "We all know you went down there. Your not sick at all. Where is his skull?"

"In my bag." Karen told her; Meg got the bag from under her bed and pulled out a skull covered in filth; and a maggot slithered out of the eye socket and onto the floor; making all the others move back.

"So I was right!" The girl giggled. "I knew it!" Karen didn't care; she knew the honest to god truth; Erik wasn't dead; but hiding.

**

* * *

omg. I'm going on Vacation tomarrow. It's not really a vacation because we'll be back Sat. Night. But we are leaving after my mom gets offa work; so I may, or may not, update. I dunno. You'll just have to wait and see .**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

"What's he like?" Meg asked. The ballet girls had gotten the day off due to the day after performances. Meg, Karen, and Iris had gone out to the forest to enjoy a day without the others.

"He's a genius! and He's actually pretty handsome." Meg grinned.

"You know he's got half a deformed face." Meg pointed out; Karen told her she didn't care. "ooh! Karen's got a crush!"

"Just because I don't care about his face doesn't mean I like him. It was a one time meeting and I'll probably never see him again anyway."

"You never know." Meg smiled. "if you can get down their once; you can do it again." Karen shook her head as Iris begged her for an ice treat. Smiling Karen agreed and bought one for all three of them. Meg got Grape; Iris got Raspberry; and Karen got cherry. "Honestly though. Most girls find him repulsive so you wouldn't have much competition; and you said you didn't care for a man's looks."

"Meg. Drop it." Karen had a bit of irritation in her voice. "I got the skull; that was all I went down there for. If I go again he'd probably kill me."

"Why would he do that? You saved his life by lying to Molly. Why do you think she wanted the skull?"

"I dunno." Karen replied. "She probably wants to do some voo doo with it.or use it to scare people. But she needn't a skull for that." They all giggled.

"What if though, she had you go down there to see if he was still there or not; so she'd be able to and steal from him?" Meg asked; Biting off some ice from her treat.

"She wouldn't. I'm not worried at all. He's got a trap that would kill her before she saw anything; and if the traps didn't; he would." Karen bit some of her ice treat as well. The cherry flavor making her toung red.

"Be honest." Meg told her. "If you had the chance; would you-?" She hinted at the last part because Iris was walking right next to them.

"Meg. That's sick. I just took his skull for crying out loud."

"So you would?" Meg smirked; but they let the subject drop. They'd have kept walking if Karen didn't feel hands slipping on her waist. She stopped and looked out from the corner of her eye. She saw Raphael feeling her up; She growled and brought her leg up.

"Leave me alone you pervert." He toppled over in pain; the pain of his nuts being kicked. The girls kept walking; laughing at Raphael's pain; and then finishing their ice treats and throwing them away.

* * *

It was strange to have a guest after so long. She had come in search of a skull; a skull in which he owned in case he ever needed it. After she had gone; and he had returned and begun to think it over; he realized that the complete stranger of a woman had come not to reveal him; but to save him. She had spoke of a bet; a bet between her and another ballet girl; and later spoke of her reputation. 

"It is better to be wrong; than to be called a coward." As much since as that made; he often wondered why she had not chosen to prove herself correct instead of wrong. It would be far better to be brave and right; than to be brave and wrong. Why only go for half? That was the question that kept him awake. He'd nothing better to think of; so he considered why that strange girl by the name of Karen Edalene would do the job half way.

He had many conclusions; all of which seemed wrong to him.It was only a matter of time before his thoughts lulled him to sleep.. The darkness of the room allowed him to sleep easier; but his mind was still reeling with questions. Why did Karen prove herself brave; but wrong?

* * *

Karen lie in her bed in the illuminating darkness of the dormitories. It had been 13 years since she and Raphael had broken their engagement; and after that Karen was unable to trust any other man. She devoted herself to her mother and sister; knowing that her family would take her pain away. After her mother's death; she devoted herself to her sister; and the ballet. But she hated the ballet. It did however; make her meet her best friend; Meg Giry. The opera Populaire had worked to re-gain the city of Paris' trust; and had worked to bring the opera house back up to code. Even then; there was still much to be done. Meg was her best friend; Karen was able to tell Meg anything and everything. Meg knew of Karen's mother's illness; Meg knew of Raphael; Meg knew of everything that ever happend to Karen. Karen knew she could trust Meg; the two were the best of friends. 

But as Karen lie in her bed; stairing at the darkness around her; she began to ask herself if friendships were all she needed to gain.

She began to ask herself if she would really allow Raphael; a jerk that would run out on her; to let her swear off love forever. Two years after Raphael had run out; Karen had been courted by a few other men; but in the end; they all realized her heart was inpentitrable; and quit trying to woo her. Although the idea of someone loving her made her swoon; she would not allow herself to be hurt like that. Not ever again.

Now that she is 22; she realizes she only had one love. That love took all of her ambition; and thinks he can just walk back in and retrieve it all. Karen fell asleep thinking of what to do.

* * *

Everyone except Karen had left the Opera Populaire. The ballet girls; managers; Ballet instructor; Madam Giry; everyone went out to enjoy themselves in Paris' streets. Karen stayed back to try and think everything she was concerning herself with the previous night over. She found herself on stage; stuck in an imaginary world of which she was an opera singer instead of a ballet girl. The empty Populaire seats were full of men in black tuxedos; and wemon in white dresses fanning themselves. The band sat in their usual spot near the stage; but below the seats; and Karen wore a gorgeous gown that the star was to wear. Meg, Iris, and the other ballet girls were dancing behind her; and all eyes rested on her. A smile spread across her lips as she began to sing to the empty chairs; alone in the theater; and no one would know but her. 

Erik had been scouting out the Opera Populaire; knowing that everyone was gone; and he would have the place to himself. He got out to breath new; fresh air; instead of the air in his lair.He had a feeling of freedom; which he knew would be taken away from him once they all returned. He stopped at his box at the sound of Karen's imaginary stardom. She sang; and it caught his ears. He sat in the chair in his box and watched her sing. He watched her voice ring out through the empty theater; and smiled at her. He didn't know any other girl who would stay behind and sing in an empty theater; Her mind allowed her to feel a since of importance.

He found his hands clapping together softly. The sound of them echoed through the empty theater; and caused Karen to look around. Erik quickly stopped but did not leave in time; she had spotted him. He turned to face her; and saw her smiling at him. He stared at her for a moment; and then fled.

"Bye!" She called out to him, waving.

"Karen." She turned and saw Meg and Iris standing behind her. "Who are you talking to?" Karen glanced up at box five and then shook her head.

"No one."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik tried to sleep that night. But it didn't matter how still he lie; or how hard he tried to get his mind to fall into a state of unconsciousness until morning; he couldn't. He lie in his bed; stairing up at the tip of the canopy which wasn't draping over the bed. Why couldn't he sleep? Karen's voice echoed in his head; it was almost like she was still singing. She had raw talent; un tampered by a teacher; and hidden behind a mask of humblism. She didn't want people to taunt her if her voice wasn't good; so she just remained a silent ballet girl. He got out of bed and started to dress. As strange as it sounded to him; he wanted to see her again.

* * *

There was a party that night for the stage hands. Meg and Karen had decided to go; while Iris was too young. The place was the hallway which everyone met up after every performance; and the party was to go on all night. Karen and Meg had planned to leave early. But as the night went on Meg and Karen had gotten their hands on alchahol; and ended up staying out later than planned. Apparently; they were real light-weights and couldn't take high doses of Alchahol. Madam Giry found Meg and took her back to the dormitories before anything could happen to her; but Madam Giry didn't know Karen was with her. So Karen stayed even though Meg had left. A stage hand seemed interested in Karen's looks; and the fact that she was totally wasted only enhanced it. He took Karen's hand and lead her out of the party; and towards a diffrent; empty hallway.

"Where's the party?" Karen asked; looking around drunkenly; and beginning to laugh. "Who turned the lights out?" The stage hand pressed her body against the wall and started to feel her up. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing dearie." Karen laughed and shoved him off. As many times as he tried to get her; she seemed to be able to hit him and make him stop. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. "Stop squirming you little-"

"Good sir!" He turned his head to the side to see the shadow of the Phantom standing there. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" But before he could reply; the Phantom stabbed his sword through the stage-hand's body and left him bleeding on the floor. Karen's eyes widened as she saw who stood before her. But in her drunken state; she just laughed and said:

"Hey! It's that guy! Oh what was your name? Rob? Joe? Kirk? I know I've seen you- did we go to school together or something?" Erik tilted his head and looked at her.

"Your drunk." He told her; she just laughed as he picked her up and swung her legs over his arm. "This is no place for a girl as yourself to be drunk and alone."

"wee!" She held onto his neck and kicked her legs. "I'm flying!" Erik just shook his head and took her back to his lair.

He rested her on the swan bed. She had passed out on the way and now was just sleeping. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders; and pulled the string to lower the canopy. Karen lie on the bed; turned on her side and holding the pillow. Erik smiled softly and left her be; hearing her toss and turn as he rid himself of his cape and began to paint. He'd have practiced the organ; but he feared it would wake her.

An hour or two after wards; Karen rose and of course; had the usual illness that people get when their drunk. Erik held her hair back while she vomited; and when she was still drunk; but couldn't sleep; he played his music box for her. The mesmerizing music box played it's sound through the room; and Karen watched as the monkey hit the cymbals together. Soon; her eyes closed; and did not open again until the next morning.

* * *

Her head throbbed. Erik gave her some pills to make her sleep the hang over off. When she woke again; he was practicing his fingering on the organ; but not making any actual sound. She woke to the strange feeling of

silk; and found it even stranger that she wasn't in the dormitories. As soon as she touched the canopy; it rose; and allowed her to get out. Karen's hair wasn't combed; and she still felt like she was hit by a carriage. Erik looked up from his organ and towards her. She hesitated and moved back against the wall. He remained silent and went back to his organ; now able to press the keys to produce noise. Karen got her nerve up and approached him.

"What happened?" She asked him. Holding her head. "I remember Meg and I went to a party- but after that is a blurr."

"Your lucky I came along." Erik told her; stopping his practicing, but still not facing her. "You were drunk and a stage hand tried to rape you. I killed him and brought you down here to rest."

"Oh, thank you." She told him; moving closer; but still keeping her distance. "Do you know of what happened to Meg?"

"I do not." He replied.

"Do you mind If I ask why you came to my rescue?" Erik glanced at her and replied.

"I do not know myself." He told her bluntly. She found herself walking closer to him; as if being drawn in by an invisible force.

"I thank you." She told him softly. "I must have bourdon you with my drunkenness. For that I am sorry." There was silence as she looked at his desk; covered in paintings; opera score books; and a book was open to a page which had a picture of a red Canary. Next to the book; sat a painting of that Canary. Karen smiled. "I had always wanted a Canary; but I wouldn't have the heart to cage him." Erik smiled to himself for a minute and then rose.

"In that case; I have something for you." She watched as he walked over to another table and showed her a around piece of cardboard with holes on the left and right side of it; one side had a Canary; the other side had an empty cage. "A Canary on one side; an empty cage on the other. Watch." He took the string which was tied in the two holes on the side and spun it. It spun and it appeared to Karen that the Canary on that one side; was in the cage on the other. She smiled as she watched.

"You can do magic! Teach me." Erik shook his head and kept spinning it.

"It is not magic. It's called: "Optics" two pictures become one in the spinning." He explained as she continued to watch in awe.

"I don't know why the others are afraid of you. You don't seem as horrid as they told me." He had given her the spinning toy and she played with it. "Many other people would call this magic."

"Those people are idiots." He spoke coldly. "They do not accept what they do not understand. Instead they ignore it; hoping it will die out and leave them be. While it waits for someone who understands-" He caught himself; Karen had stopped spinning the optics toy and was now lisoning to him. He stopped and there was silence.

"Go on." She broke the silence. "Someone who understands-?"

"Nothing, I got ahead of myself." He told her; turning his coldness towards her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Are you so sure of everything?" Erik kept his body turned from her; and kept his eyes on the lone vase with only one flower wilting in it.

**

* * *

I got the OPTICS thing from Tim Burton's version of Sleepy Hallow. Which is totally awsome. I can just see Erik with that Optics toy:D also; I don't know if Canary is like...red on it's own or if it is a type. Anyway it's a red bird. there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple

He had given her some tea to settle her stomache. She was grateful for the tea; it would take the bitter mixture of alchahol and vomit out of her mouth. He had not continued talking to her about what they had been talking of before. Every time she would try to get him to tell her; to open up and tell her; he'd reject it and tell her she'd never be able to understand. So; they got to talking about her. Erik learned of Raphael; and of her mother. Karen seemed to be easier to get to open up than Erik; he was stuck in solitude; and Karen was happy to tell him anything he asked. When she finished speaking of Raphael; Erik asked who her next man was.

"There wasn't one." She told him; sipping at her tea. "Alot of guys tried; but I didn't want myself to be hurt again."

"I understand that." He replied. "It isn't any easier the second time."

"Tell me about Christine." She started. "Was she pretty?"

"Beautiful." Erik told her. Taking a drink and then continueing. "To me she was anyway. Raoul loved her too. Sometimes I wonder why she chose him over me; and then I look in the mirror and remember." Karen drank her cup half way and then smiled at him.

"You can see it like that." She told him; trying to make him feel better. "Or you can think of it a different way. You can see it as your fault; or you can see it as Christine's."

"How do you see it?" Erik asked; drinking his tea and waiting for a response.

"Christine's." When he asked why; she replied bluntly. "Because; she chose normality over loyalty. Raoul may have been handsome; and he may have been brave; but If I was Christine; I wouldn't have chosen him." She paused for a drink; and then continued. "Brave men sometimes run out on a girl for a prettier one. Loyal men stay no matter how pretty another girl may look." Erik lisoned as she went on; explaining her views on what had happened almost three years ago. Somehow; she didn't blame Erik for any of it. She seemed to find the blame on others; like his attitude. If they had accepted him for who he was; instead of what he looked like; they wouldn't of had the chandelier problem. If Christine hadn't been so selfish; Erik wouldn't have gotten so hurt.

Erik enjoyed lisoning to her talk; she seemed to be able to tell him the exact words to make him feel better about the past. It made him wish in the back of his mind; that she had come decades sooner; so that he wouldn't have gotten hurt like he did.

Eventually; Erik had gotten up and was playing the organ for her. She had gotten in such a trance from the music; that she started to dance. Erik softly smiled at her as she danced; and kept playing. Even when the music stopped; and Erik was just watching her; she kept going. She seemed to be able to let her imagination take her away from her surroundings. When she heard him clapping was when she stopped. She smiled as he rose to his feet and asked for a dance. They were completely different people when they were together.It was as if they had never been hurt in the romance department. Erik gave his hand out to her; she took it and they began to waltz. Smiling at each other; they seemed to have fun just dancing and talking.

He was almost sad to have to take her back. He took her to the mirror; and this time; when she said goodbye; he replied as such. When she walked through the mirror; she was met by Madam Giry.

* * *

"Why were you down there?" She asked almost fiercely.

"Oh, um-"

"And who's idea was it to go to that party last night?" Karen stuttered for an answer; Madam Giry just grabbed her arm and drug her back to the dorms; where Meg lie on her bed in a hangover.

"I'm sorry Madam Giry." Karen apologized. "We hadn't planned on drinking anything. We were just going to stop by and see the party; and then leave. No later than ten, ten thirty. But we ended up staying later."

"You stayed out all night." Madam Giry's voice was sharp and angry. "Meg was lucky I came after her. If I hadn't; then some lecherous stage hand would have, and you! My god, I would hate to think of what would have happened to you if Erik hadn't come and saved your sorry ass. I can't believe you and Meg would behave so recklessly! After Meg said that you and her separated for only a minute before I came after her; and asked where you were; I nearly had a heart attack thinking of what could have- and almost did- happen to you!" Madam Giry stopped; giving Karen a chance to speak in her defense. "I don't want you to go to any more parties;do you hear me girl?"

"Yes Madam Giry." Karen whispered. Madam Giry left Karen and Meg alone; and Karen turned to Meg. "I'm sorry Meg."

"It's nothing." Meg told her; struggling to sit up without a head ache. "Did he really save you? The phantom of the Opera?" Karen nodded; smiling.

"He's really nice." Karen told her. "He's been through a lot; but in the end I think he and I became friends." Meg grinned; and asked Karen how he came to the rescue.

Karen told her. She spoke of what Erik had told her. Of how she was drunk and was almost raped; but he came and took care of her.

* * *

That night; as Karen slept; she heard Erik singing songs in her head. She did not try to sleep so quickly; she lisoned to the music; and played with her "Optics" Toy in the dark. She couldn't see the pictures; so it had no real point;but she loved playing with it and lisoning to Erik sing to her. Smiling; she climbed out of bed ,dressed in something better to walk in than a night gown; and walked out of the dormitories; having of course; met Erik down one of the halls. The two left the Opera Populaire and went to the outskirts of Paris; Karen lead him to a field of flowers. Where they sat and talked. Karen had picked one; and grinned at it. Erik was laying down with his eyes closed; but he opened them when he heard her whisper.

"Forget-me-not." Erik rose and asked what she was talking about. "This one.It's called: "Forget-me-not" My mom told me that when I was Iris's age. " She showed him the purple star-shaped flower with the tiny yellow center. She was smiling at it; until all of a sudden she stopped. "Overall; their just pretty to look at." She paused and started smiling at him. "Here. You can get rid of that wilted flower and keep this one." Erik hesitated; watching as she handed the flower to him; and waited for him to take it.

Finally; he did take it.

**

* * *

Hello all. OK; I put the flower thing a bit soon cause I got stuck. I got that forget-me-not thing from the book by Gaston Leroux. Except he said: "Her Forget-me-not eyes" and the flower thing was from a REALLY old sailor moon movie that I'm suprised I remembered. Anyway. I hope ya'll enjoy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Karen was dreaming. She and Erik were in the fields resting in the Forget-me-not flowers. A cool breeze had blown by three or four times; blowing Karen's hair forward. Soon; the sky disappeared and became a swirling black and purple cloud; the gentle breeze had become a hard wind; and instead of Erik, Raphael lie beside her. She jumped up and moved back; soon Erik appeared out of the shadows; and started pushing her towards Raphael; but she struggled. She escaped Erik's grasp and started running. They came after her shouting "You can't escape your fate!" But she kept running. Soon; she wasn't going anywhere; and they kept coming after her, getting closer and closer. Soon; Erik started shouting:

"Wake up Karen! It's time to practice!" Karen blinked and asked what he said. But Raphael started talking.

"I don't think she'll wake up. She's out cold." Suddenly; Meg appeared in the purple sky; her arms crossed and giving Karen a sharp look.

"Wake up you bum!" That's when they all started shouting at her to wake up.

Her eyes flung open and she sprang up. Meg was standing beside her bed, and Iris was sitting at her feet.

"About time you woke up." Meg told her; cross at first but starting to smile. "Get ready. We've got to practice for the new Production." Karen nodded and started to dress in her white ballet dress._Frighting dream?_ She looked around; but then realized who it was

"The worst." She replied aloud. Slipping her shoes on while talking. "I've really got to get to practice. I'll see you later." Without his reply; she left; following Meg and Iris.

"Who were you talking to?" Meg asked. "No one was in there but you; Don't tell me you've gone insane." Karen shook her head.

"I'm not crazy." She replied; smiling as though telling Meg it was Erik whom she was speaking to. But she didn't get it. Once at the stage to practice; they began.

Two hours of practicing; and then they'd be free. Until then; Meg and Karen talked.

"Who were you talking to?" Meg asked softly.

"Erik" Karen replied; bending as far back as her spine would allow.

"Who?" Meg asked; Bending to the side with all the others.

"The Phantom." Karen spoke that part softly. When the ballet girls were to leave the stage; Karen and Meg talked a bit louder.

"I told you you'd see him again. What's he like?"

"Really nice. I don't see why everyone was so afraid of him."

"Could you introduce me to him?" Meg asked; Karen was hesitant with her answer. She wasn't sure if what Erik needed was to meet someone who thought of him as everyone else did.

"I suppose. But not now." Karen told her. "Not until I can get through to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; not until he can show me his face and not be afraid; or angry; or anything."

"Oh, well." Meg smirked. "Looks like I'll never meet him then." Karen hit her arm gently and the ballet girls were called back out onto the stage.

* * *

After practice, Meg and Iris left Karen alone so she'd be able to meet her masked phantom. As Karen walked down the halls and a hand touched her shoulder. For a moment; she thought it was Erik; She spun around smiling; until she saw it was not Erik; but Raphael. 

"Where have you been sneaking off to my dear?" He asked; brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You seem to be running all over the place recently."

"I'm just trying to lose you." She told him coldly. "Leave. I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Someone that isn't any of your business. Now leave!" When she saw he wasn't leaving; she took off at a run. Running to Christine's dressing room and locking the door. She sighed to herself and turned to the mirror. She walked over to it and pulled it aside, Seeing Erik leaning on the stone wall waiting for her. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He extended a hand out to her; she took it and he lead her down the hall.

"You had a frighting dream did you not?" Erik asked as Karen climbed onto the black horse and he lead it to the boats.

"Yep." She replied bluntly. "At first it made some since; but after a while; nothing did."

"Mind telling me?" he was just making conversation as they walked. Karen nodded and told him of her dream. Of how he had turned into Raphael; and how he was pushing her to Raphael. Erik looked at her and then started laughing.

"It's not funny." She started out a bit irritated; but then found herself laughing too.

"That's just so ridiculous." He told her; no longer laughing.

"I know." He held out a hand to help her off the horse; she placed her hand in his palm and climbed off the horse and into the boat. After getting to the lair; Erik and Karen talked; and while Erik was playing the organ; Karen had fallen asleep. He smirked at her; and carried her off to the swan-like bed. He left her so she could sleep; and he took a book from the shelves; sat on a chair and began to read.

* * *

Karen woke up a few hours later. She had slept like a rock; and rather liked how the silk bed felt. It was very comfortable and it took her a few moments to bring herself to get up out of the bed and see Erik. When she walked out to the main room; she saw him asleep on a chair; a book in his lap and his head was turned so his mask was the side that was visible. Karen tip-toed over to him; trying not to wake him. She moved over to him; and hesitated with the unsurity of how deeply he slept. She rested her right index finger on the top of the mask; and her left index finger on the bottom; and gently lifted it up. **

* * *

wooo cliffie! now to see what will happen you'd have to stay tuned :DD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik shot up out of the chair after he realized that she had taken his mask. His hand covered his face; and he had knocked Karen to the ground. Swearing at her in french.

"You lying Harpie! I can't believe I let my guard down!" He shouted at her. "Your just like the others! Your just like Christine! Now I can never see you again!" He picked up his sword and held it too her throat. "I should have killed you when I had the chance! I should have let that stage hand have his way with you! I can't believe I was so stupid!" He threw his sword down and the clash echoed through the catacombs. He wouldn't even look at her; as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered. Erik wouldn't even talk to her. He couldn't look or speak to her; not after what had happened. She looked down at her hand; which was clasped around his mask. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he looked at her; she handed him the mask. He took it and covered his face back up.

"Come." He rose to his feet and started off for his boat. While he spoke; his voice almost cracked. "We must return. Madam Giry and the others will be looking for you." Karen nodded and he took her back; escorting her silently to the mirror and leaving without a goodbye from her; or himself.

* * *

Karen returned and wiped the tears from her eyes. Meg had met up with her; and asked what had happened. She told her everything; of how she took his mask off to see what he looked like; how he wished he'd killed her; or let the stage hand have his way with her; everything. Meg hugged Karen and told her that he didn't mean it.

"It sounded like he did Meg." Karen protested. "His voice was so cold. I really thought he was going to kill me."

"Give him a few days." She continued. Trying to make her best friend feel better. "He'll cool down and soon enough-"

"I don't think so Meg." She shuddered. "I really don't think so. I've never seen anything like that face before."

"I thought you didn't care about a man's looks." Meg recalled. "You said that if he cared about you; you wouldn't care what his face looked like or anything."

"and I don't." Karen told her. "I wanted to see what everyone said was ugly as sin. I wanted to see behind his mask. I did; and at that moment; it scared me."

"What do you think of it now Karen?" Meg asked. "Now that it's sunk in? Now that you've seen it?"

"It really wasn't as bad as I've heard. But he scared me and I couldn't tell him that."

"Like I said. He'll collect himself and sooner or later, you and he will be hiding out again. I'm sure of it."

* * *

That night; as Karen tried to sleep; she found it difficult. She kept hearing him yelling at her; screaming that he should have never saved her. Karen sat up in her bed and hugged her knees. She knew what she wanted to say to him; but she was afraid of what he'd say. Of what he'd do to her if she ever returned to say it. She didn't know if she should take her chance with attempting to see him again; or wait a few days like Meg said and hope it all blows over. She thought about it for fifteen minutes; and then got up and shook Meg awake.

"What..?" Meg asked tiredly.

"Meg. I'm going to see him. If anyone asks; I'm with Raphael." Meg nodded and went back to sleep; Karen changed out of her night gown and into the dress she wore the first time she saw him; and started for his lair.

* * *

Erik sat up late; tracing the outline of his mask with his finger. It was because of his horrid face he couldn't be with his first love. Because of his face he was banished under the opera populaire; never to see anyone again. His own mother didn't even want him. He rested his mask on the end table which had a candle burning; and his music box sitting silently next to the candle.

What did he do to deserve such a horrible face? He had it as long as he could remember; had he done something horrible in a past life and he was being punished? Had his mother or father done something bad and they were being punished with an ugly son?

And why hadn't anyone tried to see past the face? Christine took one look at his horrible face and soon enough she hated him. He had loved her so much; and he had given his entire soul to her; but she stabbed him in the back. Now he had shouted at the only person he's had contact with in three years. It wasn't like he didn't care about her; he didn't mean anything he had said. He regretted nothing. But with his luck; Karen will treat him just as Christine had; and he'll be all alone.

No. He won't give himself that chance. If he can't have a normal face which will not deny him the love of a woman; he will take his life and keep anyone from caring. The next ballet girl who comes for his skull will actually find one that is his.

He rose up out of the bed and put the mask on his face. Then he walked down to the kitchen area and searched for a knife. He had always kept cooking utensils down there because he needs to feed himself for one thing. He pulled out a butcher knife just and walked back out to the area with the organ and everything else. The candles were all lit; giving him perfect light as he tried to get himself to get it over with.

Just before he did it; Just before he gave up all he had; He heard splashes in the water.

"Erik!" He turned his head and saw Karen; soaked to the bone and trying to reach him. "Erik don't!"

"What do you care?" He asked coldly. "Your just like the others. Wanting to see only the normal."

"No! Erik don't!" She pleaded. Running to him and snatching the knife from his hand. She threw it in the water and turned back to him. She was trying to catch her breath before she yelled. "Are you really that much of a coward? Taking your own life because of something so insignificant as a deformed face?"

"Your the one that just had to see it!" He yelled right back. "You just couldn't leave it be could you?" Karen was so flustered she couldn't even reply. Erik almost went to find another knife; but she grabbed his sleeve and drug him over to the mirror. She lifted the drape and it showed their reflection.

"Take the mask off Erik." She told him. But when he refused; she asked him too again. He lifted his mask off and she snatched it. But almost instantly; he put his hand over his face.She put he mask on the table and lowered his hand. "What do you see?"

"A monster." Karen kept her hand on his; so he wouldn't try to hide it anymore. "Why?"

"Do you know what I see?" He shook his head. "Someone who has been through a lot, but he didn't complain when the only girl he ever loved, loved someone else. He gave up willingly; knowing he couldn't win." He lisoned as she went on. "But I don't see a monster. I do see a handsome man. A genius. A man of magic."

"That was Optics." He corrected. But she went on.

"But if he took his own life; I'd sure as hell miss him." Erik looked at her; and then back at the mirror.

"Do you mean that? Or are you just lying to me?"

"I mean it."

**

* * *

omg yes I'm done! So peachy you can't kill me:DD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

"Meg, where is Karen?" Madam Giry asked after she saw Karen was not in her bed. Meg sat up and remembered what Karen wanted people to know.

"She's with Raphael. She said they were going to try and work out what had happened 13 years ago." Meg hated lying to her mother; but she was Karen's best friend; so she did what she was asked.

"Do you know where they went?" Meg shook her head. "OK. Goodnight Meg."

"Goodnight Mom."

* * *

Karen sat up with him; stroking his hair. His mask sat on the end table; and Karen sat on the side of his bed. He sat up while she sat beside him; and soon; he asked when she'd have to return.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "with any luck no one has noticed I'm not there. But if they did; then Meg said I was with Raphael, if I stay out all night; they'll begin to think he and I are getting back together; but if I do go back and no one has noticed; I'd have left for nothing." She rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned on him.

"We better take you back. So no one will think that you and Raphael are getting back together." Karen nodded and stood up. Erik grabbed his mask; put it back on his face; then escorted her to the boat and back to the mirror. Before she left; she hugged him; and said she'd be back when she could.

"I need to ask you something first." Erik stopped her. "Why did you come back?"

"I didn't want you to be mad. It's a good thing I did too. I wanted to tell you it wasn't such a big deal; it's not as bad as people say." She gave him a quick smile before leaving. He stood there long after she was gone; watching her through the one-way mirror. After she vanished behind the door; he returned home; unsure of what to make of what she said.

* * *

Meg and Karen went to ballet practice the next morning; Karen was tired; due to her lack of sleep. But she kept dancing. She just rembered that after practice; she'd meet up with Erik again; and she was thinking of introducing him to Meg and Iris soon. The two other most important people in her life. But as practice came to an end; and she started to leave for the mirror; Madam Giry kept her behind.

"Yes Madam Giry?" Karen asked. Madam Giry waited until everyone except Karen and herself had left the theater before continuing.

"You know of Erik don't you child? The Opera ghost." Karen was hesitant; but then nodded. "I want you to stay away from him. He has a thirst for blood."

"Madam Giry. Erik isn't bad. He's just- he's just been through a lot. He hasn't had anyone to talk to for so long; and I think he's just lonely." Karen protested; wanting to leave and see Erik again.

"Trust me I know more than anyone.If you can't give him what he wants; he'll lose his temper and kill." Karen was shaking her head when Madam Giry finished.

"No. No I know better; Erik wouldn't ever hurt me. Besides; it was Christine's fault."Madam Giry growled and forbade her from ever seeing him again. "I'm 22 years old. I'm old enough to be able to make my own decisions. You might not think there is any good in him; but I do. I know I can find the man behind the face." Karen stormed off; still angry about Madam Giry treating her like a child.

But as she reached Christine's old dressing room with the one-way mirror; she found the door to be locked. Madam Giry stood there with the key.

"I may not be able to control you; but I can prevent you from being able to see him."

"Why is this so important to you Madam Giry? Erik isn't a bad guy."

"I'm protecting you." Karen crossed her arms and pouted like a child; and when Madam Giry left; she smirked. That wasn't the only way in. It was just the only safe way in. She went after Meg and Iris; telling them she wanted them to meet someone.

* * *

They walked down the long spiral staircase; and Karen watched for the trap door she fell through the last time. Meg carried Iris on her back; and followed Karen to where she was leading them. Soon; Karen missed the trap door and they went plummeting down. That however; was part of Karen's plan. She did as she did last time; Keeping Meg and Iris near; she got all three of them out and on the right track to Erik's laire.

Erik had returned to his laire after Karen didn't come; and he was sitting at the organ when she called his name. He turned and saw she had brought two other people with her. He said hello to her; but he did not say anything to the others.

"This is Meg Giry; and my sister Iris." Karen introduced them to him. Erik nodded twords him; showing that he knew they were there. Meg whispered to Karen.

"You were right. He is handsome." Meg looked at Erik and smiled. "I've heard so much about you. You taught Karen magic didn't you? The magic to join two pictures."

"It isn't Magic." Erik said for what seemed the billionth time. "It's optics."

"Well. It's still amazing." Erik rose from his organ bench and asked to speak to Karen privately.

"You two make yourselves at home. Karen; a word please?" Karen nodded and left Meg and Iris to look around at the lair. Erik took her into the bedroom and gave her a cross look. "Why did you bring them? Did I not tell you not to tell anyone? I thought you cared about my well-being." Karen grabbed his hands and held them.

"Erik I do. Meg is my very best friend; we can trust her. Iris too.Meg wouldn't tell anyone; not even if they bound and gagged her in a pit of fire snakes. I told her because she is the most trustworthy person I know."

"What were you thinking?" Erik asked. Karen smiled and slid her hands off of his.

"I was thinking that I want the three most important people in the world to me to meet eachother.Erik; you needn't worry about anything. Meg and Iris can be trusted; they have been wanting to meet you for some time."

"How do you know they can be trusted?"

"Meg knows every single thing about me. She knows when I'm really sick or when I'm faking it to go sneak into the phantom of the Opera's lair and steal a skull. She's known you were here since I did.Erik. Just trust me." Erik looked at her strangely for a moment; and then nodded. Karen smiled and walked with him back out to where Meg and Iris were. Meg was looking through his paintings while Iris was tapping some keys on the organ.

"Your some painter." Meg commented. "These are all very good."

"I've had a lot of free time." Erik replied. Karen smiled at him; a smile that said 'thank you, for being nice to my sister and friend'. "Back there are a few sculptures too." Meg rose and followed his finger to where the sculptures were. Iris got off the bench and asked him to play. He nodded and started playing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Meg had fallen asleep on one of his sofas in the back room; while Erik had been reading; and Karen had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. Erik looked up from his book to see them all sleeping; Iris's back was propped up against the sofa which Karen was asleep on. He didn't know if he should move them; they looked comfortable; all except Iris; she didn't look comfortable at all; but as he rose to move her to one of the other sofas; she stirred and saw him still awake; and getting up. Iris rose and saw Meg and Karen still fast asleep. She looked at Erik and seemed hesitant about what to do or say.

"sleep well?" Erik asked softly. "Come; let us not disturbed them." She nodded and the two walked out into the main room with the organ and everything else. He slid the book back onto the book case; and Iris flipped through his paintings as Meg had done earlier.

"Karen and Meg can't stop talking about you." Iris brought up suddenly. "After Karen returned with that skull; Meg and Karen kept talking; even during practice. Is this were Karen keeps coming?" Erik nodded. "Erik, do you like my sister at all?"

"Of course."

"Meg said something strange before; but I don't know what it means. She said something like.. "If you ever got the chance, would you.." and then she stopped. Do you know what that means?" He shook his head. She walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled out a book at random. It was a book filled with big words; and very few pictures. She opened it and staired at it as if she were reading it.

"Now I must ask you something." Iris looked up from the book and at him. "Why is it Karen did not come the usual way? She came through the way that could have killed you three."

"Madam Giry locked the door."Iris answered. "She doesn't want Karen around you. So she locked the door so Karen couldn't come." She looked over behind him and rose a hand.

"Hi Meg!" He turned and saw Meg Giry lingering in the doorway. "Is Karen awake yet?" Meg shook her head.

"No, not yet." Iris nodded and went to explore his home; while Meg still lingered in the doorway.

"You needn't hide." Erik told her, smirking. "I promised Karen I wouldn't use your skull as a holder for my paintbrushes." That caused Meg to hesitate more; but she finally moved out of the doorway.

"Do you like Karen at all? I mean, not just as a friend as I do; or a sister like Iris; I mean, do you like her? Like Christine?" Erik blinked; he had considered that once before; but it had been pushed into the back of his mind. "If you do; I mean; it's worth a try. Karen likes guys like you. She hates guys like Raoul or Raphael." Erik was shaking his head; but he didn't know why. It was like it was shaking itself. He was shaking it; but he didn't know what he wanted to say to go with it. "Or not. Whatever you dare do." There was silence; before Meg kept saying things in Karen's behalf. "I sometimes worry about her. She hasn't been able to trust anyone in thirteen years. So It might be good for her." But just as her sentence ended; Karen had gotten up; and walked through the arch way.

"Meg, do you think your mother is worried?" Karen asked, slowly waking up.

"Probably. But we've no way back." Erik walked off while the girls thought of a way to get back. Erik returned with a skeleton key.

"It opens every door in the opera Populiare." He set it down in Karen's hands. "So Madam Giry cannot lock you out anymore."

"Thank you Erik."

Erik escorted them to the mirror. Meg and Iris had gone first; but Erik had requested a word with Karen before she left. So Meg and Iris waited for her behind the mirror.

"Karen I-" He never felt so hesitant around her. It was what Meg had said that got him thinking that way. "I want you to come back. You will won't you?" He saw a smile spread across her face; and she took his unmasked face in her palm.

"Of course I'm coming back. Even If I wanted to. There is no way for me to keep myself away from you." She gave him one final; assuring hug; leaving him, letting him know she'll come back as long as she is welcome back. Once the hug ended; she bid him farewell and left. Unlocking the door and leading Meg and Iris out. Erik was left alone; but he couldn't help himself but smile.He turned to return to his home; trying to figure out if he should make a move when he sees her again; or later, during a different meeting.

"My darling!" He heard from behind the door.

He slid the mirror open and lisoned through the door.

"Raphael go away!" He heard Karen bark at him. "I don't need to throw up all over the hallway."

"Why won't you work out our problems with me? I was only a child when I left. Let us work this out."

"Over by dead body." She hissed. "I don't care if you were just a child or not. I was a child as well; but I hung onto the promise."

"Of course you did!" Raphael commented. "Your a woman. Women hang onto empty childhood promises." Erik winced. He knew that was a bad move. After that; he heard nothing. Suspense overcame him while he waited for them to make another noise; say another word; or something. But when nothing happened; he wanted to know. He cracked open the door. Raphael was unconscious on the floor with a black eye. Erik smiled; Karen was certainly nothing like Christine. He closed the door and returned to his mirror world; where he hid himself until his next meeting with Karen.

* * *

Karen walked through the halls alone. She was unsure of what she was feeling. She hated Raphael; but she didn't know what to make of what he said. She had been alone all of her life; and he just expected her to take him back. She heard someone coming down the empty; dark halls. She got scared and leaned on the wall; waiting for either a friend or Raphael. She saw; through the illuminating candle light; that it was Erik. A smile spread across her face as she hugged him.

"Thank god." She gasped. "I thought it was Raphael. Don't scare me like that." Erik smiled and put his free arm around her.

"I will be more careful next time." He felt her cling onto his shirt; holding on tightly as if she were afraid. "Are you afraid of something?" She shook her head. She didn't say a word to him; all she did was hold onto him. He put his candle down on a table and put both of his arms around her. "Come, let us go else where." She nodded and watched as he picked up the candle. He wrapped his gloved hand around her's and walked with her onto the roof. He blew out the candle once they reached the top; and set it on the horse statue's base. They sat on the edge of the rooftop; and Karen smiled. Erik caressed her cheek in his hand; she smiled and hugged onto him.

"Erik. Thank you for being nice to Meg and Iris. It means a lot to me."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Karen smiled; and Erik hugged onto her. "I heard you and Raphael arguing. Saying that you held onto it because your a woman was the stupidest thing he could say."

"It did feel good to hit him." Erik smiled and hugged her tighter.

"If I had you back when I was a child. I'd never have let you go."

"Erik, can you promise me you'll never leave me?" Erik nodded; and lifted her chin.

"Of course I can. I'll never leave you; if you never leave me." She smiled and hugged him; he nearly fell off the side of the opera populaire; but he caught himself and held onto her.

"It's a deal then."

**

* * *

aww:DD It's so cute!**

**omg, I got the soundtrack to POTO! IT'S THE HOTTEST CD EVER! I got the special edition CD so it has 2 disks:DDDDDD IT'S AWSOME!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Karen and Erik stood on the rooftop together for hours. It wasn't until they were about to leave; that Karen; while hugging Erik;felt a surge go through her. Erik was the only truthful man she's ever known. Even her own father wasn't as truthful and loyal as him. When she started off back to the dormitories; he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug. He lifted her chin with his finger and planted a kiss on her lips. There was nothing sweeter at that moment; than the feeling of her lips against his, and vise versa.

Erik frenched her; he stuck his tongue in her mouth and everything. When he let her go; her breath was caught in her throat. He still had his hand on her's when he let her go.

"Karen I-I've been thinking it over; and I-I love you." A smile spread across her face as she locked her arms around his neck and he spun her around.

"Erik; I love you too! I love you so much!" He held onto her tightly; and kissed her neck.

"Why don't you come home with me? Meg can cover for you can't she?" Karen paused; and then nodded. He smiled and swept her off her feet. Her arms locked around his neck and he ran her back down to the mirror and into the boat. When they got to his lair; she grabbed his hand and was escorted off the boat; and onto the land. He held her once again; and kissed her. "You know I'll do anything to protect you; don't you?"

"Of course." She smiled and hugged onto him. He ran his fingers through her hair and nuzzled the top of her head. He brought her face up with his hand; it gently held her soft face; the face of the only person in the world who could love him.

"Do you mind if I ask; are you in fact; in your right mind?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you love me." He told her. "I never thought anyone could. Because of my face.." Karen placed her finger on his lips gently, and then kissed him.

"There isn't anything about your face, that I don't love. I love the half that is distorted; I love the half that isn't. I'd still love you, even if your whole face was burned off. I'd love you; if half your body was burned gone. I'd love you if your whole body was one big burn." He smiled and picked her up; swinging her legs over his arm.

"Karen, my god, your such an angel.Why, why couldn't you have been with me three years ago?" He kissed her jaw bone. "I love you, so much."he kissed her under her ear; and Karen giggled; He lifted his head to see her eyes. "What are you laughing at?"

"That tickled." He grinned and kissed her under her ear again. She kept laughing until she backed away. He grinned and lifted her off her feet. He rested her in his bed; caressing her face; and letting her lay on the pillows. He lay beside her; caressing her and kissing her.

"Don't leave me like Christine did..." He begged softly. "I can't lose you too.."

"Erik; I'd never, ever leave you. If it wasn't for Meg, Madam Giry, Iris, Raphael and everyone in the opera populaire; I'd stay here with you." She moved so his head was resting under her chin. "I love you. I will never, ever, betray you." He smiled and kissed under her collar bone. She smiled and stroked his black hair. "Your way too important to me." He slid his arm around her waist and let her stroke his hair; it was a comfortable position. She lifted his mask off his face; he took it from her hands and put it on the end table. He put his arm back around her waist and hugged her. As if he were to let her go; she would leave just like Christine.

"Will Raphael leave you alone now?"

"Doubt it." She told him; caressing him. "Your supposed to be dead. Only Meg and Iris know. As far as everyone knows; your dead and Raphael and I are back together." She rested her head on top of his; and slid her hand down to meet his.

"Oh right." He moved so his head met with her's. "Oh well. I know you won't ever fall for his tricks." Karen smiled and kissed him.

"No I won't. Not ever again." He hugged her; and for a long time after wards; they just lie there. Karen was facing him; and he was facing her with his eyes closed; her hand was resting on his jaw; as she sang to him. "Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness 

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can lived, life can be loved alone" By the time the song finished; he was fast asleep. Karen smiled; and lay very close to him. She pulled the blankets over them, and rested her headunder hischin.It was his heartbeat that put her to sleep.

**

* * *

aww! How cute is that?anyway. The song is "Learn to Be Lonely" From POTO. But; the singer is Minnie Driver. :DD**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Another nightmare; but this time; Erik held her in his arms. He caressed her; and he loved her. But out of the blue; Raphael came; crazyness in his eyes.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled at Erik. But he seemed so slide right through Karen's arms and approch Raphael with a sword. Raphael pulled out his own sword; and fought with Erik. Their metel swords clashed; and Erik was badly hurt.

"Stop! Erik please!" Karen pleaded; falling to her knees and begging them to stop.

"I'll stop." Raphael told her. "if you tell me you love me!"

"Never!" Karen yelled. "Never!"

"Fine! It looks like your lover is going to die!" But just as he held up his sword to kill Erik; Iris appeared in the middle of Erik and Raphael.

"Iris! No!" Karen cried; but it was too late. Raphael's sword went through her like a toothpick through tissue paper. Iris fell to her knees in a pool of blood. Karen cried hystarically; and Erik scooped her up in his arms.

"Don't touch my woman." Raphael boomed; Taking his sword and stabbing Erik. After that; Meg camed out of no where and tried to help; but soon, Raphael made her white ballet dress into a red one. Soon; Karen was the only one left.

* * *

Erik was shaking her awake.When her eyes finally opened; she saw him sitting over her. His mask over his face; and his hand beside her head on the pillow.

"Oh Thank god!" She sprang up and held onto him; crying hystarically. He held onto her tightly.

"Calm down..." he cooed. "It was only a dream." She clung onto his white shirt and soon; collected herself. "Please. Calm down. It was nothing more but a nightmare."

"But it seemed so real! Raphael was mad, and he killed you. He killed Iris too."He held onto her; not letting her go.

"Like I said. It was a dream and nothing more." He moved so her eyes met his. "Meg and Iris are here. Come." He gave her a quick kiss; and then helped her off his bed. "now; it was nothing but a dream.I assure you." She nodded and followed him out of the room to see Meg and Iris standing near the organ.

"Aw Erik!" Meg smirked. "Do you enjoy making girls cry?" He smirked and Karen smiled. When she saw Iris she hugged her tightly.

"Karen, Can't breath." Karen let her go; and when she asked why she held on so tightly; Erik answered.

"She had a nightmare that you, Meg, and I died. It scared her alot."

"Well we can see that." Meg teased. She stood by Karen, and Iris asked him if he can get her something to drink. "Ok. Whatever Iris wants for her; and tea for the rest of us right?" They all nodded and Iris followed him into the kitchen to help wtih the tea. "Karen. You and Erik-?" She nodded smiling.

"Meg, he's so sweet. I've never met anyone like him."

"You two are perfect for eachother." She told her smiling. "I wanted to tell Christine that Erik was a better person than Raoul; but she wouldn't lison to me. Karen, I congradulate you. You've got yourself one hell of a good guy."

"Thank you." Karen told her. "I really love him. He said that if he had me like Raphael did; he wouldn't have left."

"Surely." Meg replied smiling. "Raphael won't like this; but that doesn't matter. Karen, I've never seen you like this. You look like you've gone to heaven."

"I have." She replied smiling. Erik came back to them and told them tea was waiting in the den. They stopped talking and followed him into the den where Iris sat on one of the chairs, drinking a glass of milk. Karen and Meg picked up glasses of tea, sat, and drank them.

"My mother asked about you again Karen." Meg brought up. "I told her you were with Raphael. How long until they realize the truth?"

"I don't know. Until you get drunk again and slip up." Karen joked.

"What do I say if Raphael askes?" Meg continued; Karen paused; and continued to drink her tea.

"Tell him that I'm two towns over with a man." She replied. Meg nodded and kept drinking. Iris remained quiet; until she spoke up.

"Erik, can you show me how to paint? It looks like fun."

"Alright." There was silence before she spoke again.

"Meg says you and Karen are going to do it. What's "It"?" The awkward silence was back; until Karen hit Meg on the side of the arm.

"Don't poison her mind like that!" Karen scolded. "She is a child for god's sake!"

"Sorry! But you weren't there and it was either I tell her; or I blurt it out to everyone."

"Have you ever considered keeping your mouth shut?" Karen asked a bit cross with her; Meg apoligized; and soon Iris asked what "It" was again.

"It" is nothing Iris." Erik answered. "Nothing but what Ballet girls like Meg make up to spark gossip amoung them." Meg rolled her eyes and drank her tea. She swollowed a mouth full and set the cup back down on the table.

"I just remembered. We can't stay long. Karen, Iris, they want us in the theater to practice." Karen and Iris nodded; placing their cups back on the table. Meg and Iris went ahead of Karen and Erik. Karen kissed Erik; but he stopped her.

"Karen, if something happends; and you can sing; can you sing the song you sang to me last night?" Karen found that strange; but nodded. After that; He took them all back to the mirror. Karen pulled it open; and before she could kiss Erik goodbye; Meg told her they had to hurry if she wanted to get changed and make it to the theater on time. Karen nodded and told him she'd see him later. Meg and Karen ran out of Christine's room; and she told Meg to go on ahead.

"I'll catch up. Stall if you can." Meg and Iris went ahead to the theater; while Karen ran to the dormitories and changed into her ballet dress.

* * *

"Where is Karen?" the instructor asked. Meg started lying through her teeth.

"She's-" Raphael wasn't anywhere around; so she went on. "with Raphael. She should be here soon." But Iris saw Raphael coming without Karen, so she helped Meg lie.

"No she's not Meg." Iris directed her eyes to Raphael. "Remember? She's with that man! that one two towns over."

"Oh thats right!" Meg pretended to have remembered. "Thank you Iris. She's with that man." But just as she finished lying; Karen came running in.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Karen tried to catch her breath.

"Don't make a habit of it." and they began. Halfway into their dance; Carlotta came out to sing; but her voice was hoarse.

"La Carlotta what happened?" Andre' asked. Carlotta let out a hard cough; and replied.

"I don't know. I woke up this way!"

"Will you be better by show time?"

"I don't know. I went to a doctor and he said not to hold my breath." She let out another cough.

"We will have to find a replacement." Andre' sighed irritatedly. Meg pushed Karen infrount of everyone else; and Andre' asked her to sing. She was heistant; but she saw Erik in the hallway in Box Five. So; she knew she could; and began to sing.

"Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can lived life can be loved alone" They were all left speachless. Even Karen didn't know her voice had talent. She sang to Erik the previous night; knowing that he would believe in her voice no matter what it sounded like. If it came to a screeching hault; he would still call her an angel of music. That was when Andre' gave her the part of the singer.

**

* * *

I know what your thinking. "OMG SHE'S A SINGER AND SHE'LL BE A CHRISTINE KNOCK-OFF!" but she won't. Remember? Setting it up! this will all make sence later. It will erupt in a firey explosion of fluff. Trust me. And here we go again with Learn to Be Lonely.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

"Erik!" He turned around from the organ and saw Karen walking through the water. Before he could ask anything; She hugged him tightly. "Erik I did it! They gave me the lead!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you!" He cheered with her. "I knew you could!"

"If you hadn't been there-Erik- I couldn't have done it." She couldn't stop smiling; and Erik didn't want her to stop hugging him. So they stood there in a smiling embrase during nearly the whole conversation. "I didn't think anyone liked my voice but you." He pulled apart from her so he could see strait into her green eyes.

"You looked like you were going to pass out." He told her; caressing her face.

"I was. I didn't want to make a fool of myself." Erik stopped her from speaking anymore; he kissed her again; holding her close and never letting her go. "Erik; I don't think I can go through with it. I-I can't sing in frount of people."

"Why not? You were amazing. Do you have some sort of stage-fright?" She nodded slowly.

"It was diffrent when I was a ballet girl; I would just follow Meg and Iris, they wouldn't be expecting me to be flawless." He and Karen sat in the den; he on a chair; and she on a couch."I only was able to sing that time; because you were there."

"I will just have to be at the performance then. You needn't worry; I will be there hopeing for your success."

"Thank you Erik. I won't disapoint you."

"You couldn't ever do that." He stood up and lifted her from the sofa. "No matter how your performances turn out; I'll never be dissapointed." Karen smiled and kissed him.

She just wished her mother could be there. She would love Erik; and how he loved Karen with all his heart. But Karen's mother never knew love like Erik's. Karen's father had run out on her after Iris was conseved; but before he ran out; he had run around with every woman in town. Karen would stay up late when she was a child; and she would ask her mother when daddy would come home. Karen looked up at Erik as he smiled down at her; she often asked herself if this would turn out like her mother's. No; she knew it was diffrent; Erik was sweet; loyal; and loving. But on that hand; she has had some bad runs with men who swear they'll never leave.

Her mother was stupid.

She never yelled at Karen's father when he returned and smelled like another woman's perfume. When his shirts had lipstick on them; and when she would get sexual letters addressed to her husband. She just shook them all off. Karen told herself her mother was stupid. She always was stupid. She was not understanding; she was increadibly stupid.

"Karen? Are you ok?" She looked up and Erik was stairing down at her. No they didn't do it you pervs. "You seem a bit..distracted."

"It's nothing." She replied with a smile. "Erik, Please, Don't make me a stupid woman."

"Um, OK? Why would you say something like that? Your not stupid."

"My mom was stupid; because her husband slept around and she didn't do or say anything about it. Please don't-"

"Cheat? I wouldn't ever think of it." He held her tightly. "I love you." She held him; wanting to believe it. "I swear to you. I wouldn't ever, ever do that." There was silence, before snickering. "Does your hometown have trouble with men running around on their girls?"

"It seems that way doesn't it?" She laughed and hugged him. He kissed her before getting up.

"I've got a surprise for you." He walked out of the room; and returned a few minutes later with a gorgious diamond ring. Christine's diamond ring. She gasped at it's beauty; and when he slid it on her finger; he asked if she would marry him.

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath was caught in her lungs. "I know it seems a bit soon but, I love you so much; and I want you to be my wife." She took the ring from him and smiled. She slid the ring onto her finger; and tackled him in a hug.

"But Erik. Before we get married; I want to clear your name. Rid myself of Raphael; and many more things. But I promise; after all of that is done; I will be your wife." he held onto her and couldn't stop himself from smiling.She lifted his mask off his face; and rested it on the end table. She had to see his whole face; the face she would wake upto every morning. She couldn't have picked a better one; Raphael didn't have he deformation; but Raphael wasn't loyal. She loved every thing about her fiance. He had a child-like innosence about him; an innosence she loved; a child was in him, that never had anyone who would be willing to nurture; and mother him. Karen would care for him; and nurture him. She would lull him to sleep when he was scared; and she would love him. "Erik, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He rested her gently on the bed; and kissed her. His black hair dangled in his eyes. She smiled and brushed the hair away. "I only need you. My darling. Your my one companion."

"Your the only man I can trust." She kissed him. He knew that it would not be much longer until she was his wife; and her kisses were going to be coming from the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He was going to love and charish her; and he was never going to let her go. He loved her so much; that he could hardly believe she loved him too.

* * *

The next morning; she awoke next to him. He held her; and was still sleeping. She didn't know how early it was; and she somewhat didn't care. But if it was late; she would have to leave to get to practice. But if it was early she could stay and lison to the lullaby sound of his heartbeat. She rested perfectly still; so she would not wake him.Karen heard the sound of the water parting; and jumped up. Erik rose and was still tired.

"What is it?" Erik asked. Karen got up and heard Meg's voice calling her.

"Karen! Come on! Your late again!" Karen understood quickly; kissing Erik goodbye; she followed Meg out. Erik escorted the ladies to the mirror; and told Karen that he would be at her show. Meg hurried them along so Karen could go get changed. They were in such a hurry that Meg did not notice the ring on her friend's finger.

**

* * *

yes! They are engaged:D and it will be kewl in later chappies cause of reasons I can't tell you.**

**Erik: You haven't put that CD down yet.**

**Me: Yes I did.**

**Erik: When?**

**Me: while I was sleeping silly! **

**Erik: While you were lisoning to "think of me" and Carlotta got crushed; you thought of when Jami got crushed by that cardboard tree in Drama didn't you?**

**Me: Yes. The phantom of the drama club.**

**Erik: that phantom of the Multiplex ad we found in that magazine was mean. I find that insulting. I would never haunt a multiplex.**

**Me: O.O I found it insulting myself. Haha! Your Jazz's friend!**

**Erik: I never get invited anywhere. So thats why I went. Besides. That may have been a diffrent phantom.**

**Me: Probably.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

They had made it just in time. Meg got in line with the other ballet girls; and when they asked why her legs were wet; she told them she fell over a bucket of water on her way there. They let it go and the ballet girls started dancing while Karen learned her que to go on. She looked towards box five and she could see Erik's mask; he was smiling at her. She smiled and looked down at her engagement ring. She remembered vowing that she would never fall in love again. She would devote herself to the ballet; and her sister. Raphael had taken away her trust; and Erik had given it back.

She knew Erik would never betray her. He had been betrayed three years ago. His heart had been ripped in half; and he never thought he would be able to love again. Karen had never been able to trust anyone; knowing that they would leave as soon as she began to love them. The two people who never thought they'd be able to love anyone ever again; were engaged to be married.

"Karen! go!" She snapped back into reality and walked out onto the stage. She could see Erik out of the corner of her eye; and started to sing. The ballet girls danced and twirled all around. They all got dangerously close to the edge of the stage but moved before they could fall. Iris was watching Karen as she danced;eyeing her diamond ring. as she thought of who had given it to her; she didn't know how far on the edge she was.

She put her foot on the edge and fell into the orchestra. She let out a painful scream as Karen and Meg climbed down to her side and picked her up. Madam Giry took her to the infirmary

* * *

Meg and Karen went after her; sitting at her side. Her leg had been broken when she hit the orchestra, and was now incased in a cast.

"Your so clumsy." Karen smiled.

"Karen, Who gave you the ring?" Meg took Karen's hand and examined the ring.

"My god! It's beautiful!" She gasped. "Erik gave it to you didn't he?" Karen nodded and looked at it herself. "Your so lucky! Karen, are you and Erik going to have a huge wedding? Or a wedding with only a few friends?"

"Meg, there are things left undone. We've decided that after we finish a few things; we'll get married." Iris smiled at her sister.

"So Erik will be my brother?" Karen nodded; and hugged her.

* * *

Karen approached Madam Giry after practice and after Iris was taken out of the infirmary and into the dormitories; and began to talk to her.

"Madam Giry. Would you mind if I left Iris with a friend while her leg heals? Everyone will be practicing and she might not have anyone to take care of her; so I figured my friend could."

"The one two towns over?" Karen nodded. Madam Giry allowed it; and Karen was carried out of the room by Meg and Karen. Erik waited for them at the boat.

"What happened to you?" Iris was helped onto the boat by Meg and Karen as she explained.

"I fell off the stage and into the orchestra during practice." Erik laughed and helped them all onto the boat. Which was a bit more difficult now that one of them had a broken leg.

"Erik; can she stay here? Only until after the performance; there won't be anyone in the dormitories to take care of her-"

"You needn't explain." Erik told her. "Of course she can stay."

Once they got back to his home; they carried Iris to the swan-like bed and made her comfortable. When that was finished; Karen had to leave.

"I have to go practice with my costume; I'll come back later." Erik nodded and took her back. When he returned to Iris; and asked if she wanted anything; she began asking questions.

"Karen said your going to be my brother when you and her get married. Does that mean we will live here?" Erik took his cape off and sat on the bed.

"Probably. We haven't decided that yet."

"Can you show me how to paint? you said you would before but you never did."

"Ok." He went to get two pencils and notepads; he gave one to Iris and taught her what he knew about sketching at first.

* * *

The night of the performance; Karen was nervous.

"Do not worry." Madam Giry told her as she tightened the corset. "You will be wonderful. You know this part inside and out." Karen always hated corsets. She did not know what it was; she just didn't like how they cut off her ability to breath when she wore one. This corset was white; and the dress she was to wear was a purple gown.

"I don't know Madam Giry." She gasped for air when Madam Giry pulled the strings tighter. It was at that moment Karen knew how Joseph Bouchet must have felt when he was strangled to death. Even though Joseph Bouchet was strangled; he probably was a lot better off. If he had worn a corset he would have been put through hell before dying.

Erik sat in box five with Iris as his guest. It was dark enough that nobody even noticed him; and Iris was watching too closely to have drawn attention to them. When the red velvet curtains rose; the backdrop was half a forest; and half the inside of a house. The ballet girls danced around in green dresses their hair tied into low pony-tails with green ties. Karen took a deep breath and went out onto the stage. Karen's face was white with stage fright. Out of the corner of her eye; she saw Iris and Erik sitting in Box 5; and instantly; the color came back to her face and she began. She began to do housework and from the left of the stage; the side with the wilderness; a young boy came crawling out; wearing nothing but brown pants with a rope belt. Karen grabbed the washtub and took it outside; and the sound effects guy made the sound of rustling leaves.

"Who's there?" Karen asked sharply. Playing her character well. The boy came crawling out of the bushes backdrop; and Karen looked at him. "What's your name boy?"

"Francis.." He coughed out.

"Come in child. You look like you've not eaten in weeks." He nodded and followed her off the stage.

Many scenes later; she was to sing solo; her corset was hugging her body tightly; cutting off all possible passage ways for air to come forth. She sang with her eyes on Erik and Iris; whom were watching closely. All of a sudden; she held her waist and started gasping for air. That was why she hated corsets; they stopped the process of breathing. It wasn't until she toppled over unconscious that Madam Giry,and Meg Giry ran to her side.

"Mother; she looks like she's suffocating!" Meg shuddered. Madam Giry nodded and took Karen to the infermery.They tried to get her to breath; and when they left to find a doctor; not knowing it was the corset that was suffocating her; Erik came in at her side.

"Erik.." She told him hoarsely. "Can you do me something?"

"Anything."

"Cut this corset off." She reached for the pocket knife and handed it to him. She was laying on her chest; so when he ripped the back of the dress open; there were the laces to the corset. He took the knife and cut through the string; and soon; Karen took in a deep breath and thanked him.

"You were amazing." He told her, kissing her. "Until you passed out; but at least you didn't fall off the stage."

"My only chance at the spot light and I pass out.."

"Because of the corset." He told her. "If they don't make you wear one again; you should do amazing." Karen smiled weakly and thanked him for going. "Of course I came. I said I would. Even if I didn't say I would; I would have anyway."

**

* * *

Now. I'm spacing out the chappies; so I'll put the main idea of this chappie in the next one. It will aslo explain why they got engaged so soon. I'm not telling you why; I'm just saying that You'll like it. It will explain a lot of things later. It's one of those "Keep this in mind" Things.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Meg came back with the doctor; but he waited outside; she wanted to see if Karen was with Erik or not. She was so Meg nodded as if she had told her something; and closed the door.

"Karen says she's feeling better. She had somebody cut the corset off. We no longer need a doctor. Thank you Monsieur for coming anyway."

Erik brushed some hair out of Karen's eyes as she lie on the infirmary bed; catching the breath she had been denied earlier.

"I'm just glad you didn't suffocate." He told her; caressing her cheek. She smiled and kissed him. The door creaked open; and Karen told him to hide behind the costume rack. Which is what he did; he hid behind the costume rack; and was able to watch and see who it was.

"Karen, Are you alright?" Erik saw it was Raphael who had come to see about her. "You hit the stage pretty hard. Do you have a concussion?"

"No Raphael." She barked. "I don't need you to come see about me. Your not someone I want to see; I quit wanting to see you after you left thirteen years ago."

"You still haven't forgiven me?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She barked again. "I'm engaged to another-more loyal-man. I'm officially off the market to you." She saw something she's never seen in Raphael before; fire. He began to yell and swear.

"What the hell? I leave for a few years and when I come back your leaving me for another man?"

"A few years? 13 to be exact!" She yelled. But he walked over to a mirror and broke it with his fist. Shattering glass went everywhere; and his knuckle started to bleed.

"You know what? I'm glad your not mine anymore! Anyone who would want a woman like you must be either very desperate; or very stupid. Your a horrible woman!" He was so mad he didn't even know what he was saying. He knocked things over; and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers. He held it to her throat; but Erik came out from hiding and held his sword to Raphael's throat.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." His voice was hallow; and his eyes were stone cold.

"You are the man aren't you?" Raphael spoke smugly. "The one that has taken her from me."

"I've taken no one." Erik corrected. "You, Monsieur, left her.You lost her; and I found her. I have not _stolen_ her." Raphael backed away from Erik; and got close enough to Karen to cut her before either one of them could make a move. Erik nearly cut his arm off before he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the infirmary.

"I'll get you Karen! I'll kill everyone you've ever cared about so I'll be the only one left!" They heard him threaten. Karen held her bleeding wound and the blood dripped down her arm and all over her hand. Meg met them as they ran to the mirror. She had Iris on her back; and when she asked what was wrong; Erik grabbed her arm too and dragged her to the mirror. Once they were all in Christine's dressing room; Erik used his skeleton key and locked the door from the inside.

"Erik what's happening?" Meg asked again; Iris had her arms locked around Meg's neck and her leg with the cast was sticking out from Meg's side; while the other one dangled.

"Long story. I'll explain later; come." He slid the mirror open and had Meg go first. Meg and Iris climbed into the mirror and soon enough into the boat. Karen's arm was bleeding so bad that her entire right hand was covered in blood; and blood was running down her arm. Once at Erik's home; Meg sat Iris down on Erik's swan bed and returned to see him bandaging up her arm.

"What's happening Erik?" Meg asked again. Erik explained it all to her. How Raphael got mad because he and Karen were engaged; and how he threatened to kill her, Karen, and Iris. "My god. So what do we do?"

"Stay here. I don't know how long; but this will be the safest place. So you can make yourself at home until I can figure it out." Erik worked mostly on bandaging Karen's arm; and once it was done; he asked if he could offer them a drink.

* * *

They sat in the den; Iris was fast asleep; and they were discussing what would happen. Erik was going to keep them safely hidden until something happens that keeps them from getting hurt. Karen was the most silent; just drinking her tea and listening to Meg and Erik discuss what would happen.

"I've never seen him like that." Her voice was shaking; and so was her body. "He's never-His friends had always said-"

"Karen, I've been wondering." Meg brought up. "Why do you think he left your ex-best friend? If he had gone to the trouble and run away with her; what do you think..?"

"I don't know." Karen replied.

"Judging by what we saw tonight." Erik added. "He might have killed her. But we don't know that for sure." Karen was silent; with fear. Raphael was a determined man; if he made a vow; he would do all he could to make it true. She did not fear for herself; but she feared for Erik, Meg, and Iris. They would be hurt because of her; and she wasn't able to think of life without her friend, sister, and the love of her life. She excluded herself from the conversation; just listening as Erik and Meg tried to figure out why Raphael had come to Paris looking for Karen in the first place.

"I'm going to bed." Karen told them; setting her cup of tea down on the tray and walking out of the den and into the bedroom. One single candle burned; making a small light it the room. Iris slept on her back; because of her cast. Karen layed down next to her and closed her eyes; wanting so badly to fall asleep and make that night end.

* * *

Erik had gone back after they all were asleep. Madam Giry was walking through the halls looking for Meg and Karen; but when she saw Erik; she crossed her arms and refused to talk to him.

"Ok; I deserve that." Erik started; but then shook it off. "Look. Meg, Karen, and Iris are staying with me."

"Why?" Madam Giry asked; setting the candle down on the table.

"Because. Someone threatened their lives and I'm not letting them die. Meg and Iris are important to Karen, so they are important to me. Meg is your only daughter right." Madam Giry nodded. "So that should make a bigger difference if she's dead or alive. I'm protecting them."

"I want Meg here."

"Do you want her dead? If she stays here; she will be murdered. I'm keeping them until things change; until it is safe for them." Madam Giry hated having to intrust her daughter's safety in the Phantom; but as he said it; it sounded like the best idea. So she allowed him to guard Meg and the others.

**

* * *

see? if Karen and Erik weren't Engaged; Raphael wouldn't have exploded like he did. Just trust me :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Karen was the first one to wake up the next morning. Or was it a few hours after she fell asleep? It was so hard to tell the day from night in Erik's home.Erik slept near the organ; and Meg slept on the right side of Karen. Karen rose carefully; so she would not wake them; and to get out; she touched the canopy; causing it to rise; and once it rose; she put her feet on the side of the swan's neck; and climbed off. Meg and Iris still sleeping soundly. She walked out of the bedroom and into the main room; Erik slept with his mask on; and with his head to the right. Karen tried to move without waking him; but he smiled and started talking.

"Sleep well?" Karen stopped and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I woke you." He shook his head and moved so there was room for her next to him. She sat beside him; and he draped his arm around her neck.

"You didn't. But you did seem a bit shaken up last night." She rested her head on his shoulder; and he moved his hand so he was stroking her hair and moving the hair infrount of her ear; to the back.

"I was just so glad I finally got the chance to sing; but then I passed out and now my ex-fiance is out to kill me and everyone I care about." Erik held onto her; and kissed her neck.

"Don't worry. I'm going to protect you." He continued to brush the hair behind her ear, further back; calming her and sending a feeling of security through her veins. "He did this to himself; he had lost you on his own."

"But what if he wins? What if he kills you, Meg, and Iris? I won't be able to smile; not ever again."

"Calm down." He cooed gently to her. "No one is dead. The worst that has happened is your arm and that will heal. Don't go thinking were all going to be dead no matter what happens. You know how secure this place is; and even if he could get here with all his limbs; He wouldn't ever make it to you three."

Karen knew Raphael was stubborn. But she didn't know he could throw such a big fit when he didn't get what he wanted. Then again, the last time she saw him; he got exactly what he wanted. She couldn't picture herself being with him; and if she was with him; she knew it would only be because Erik was dead. She couldn't help herself; she pictured it and didn't like what she saw. "Besides, I promised I would never leave you."

"The promise meant that you would not leave me for another woman, but you cannot fight fate."

"I still said I would never leave. As far as I'm concerned; that means I must stay with you in this life."

* * *

She had Raphael's wedding ring on her finger; and she didn't have any color to her. She was pale as a ghost; and she looked thin. Every time she would look down at her wedding ring; she would see Erik's face reflected in it. When she turned; there would be nothing but the darkness of her kitchen. She had stopped singing; having lost her voice. Not from singing too much; but from her constant crying; she lost it all. Now she was nothing but a housewife. Having the thoughts of her late fiance in her mind. Sometimes she thought she could hear him singing songs in her head. But every time she went to the cemetery to pay her respects to those she has lost; she would have three graves to visit. One, her late sister; Iris Edalene. Two,Meg Giry, her late best friend, and Three, her late fiance, Erik. She would break down at all three; the memories they had together would overwhelm her. Next to Erik's grave; there sat an empty plot. She had picked two sticks and a pile of stones; fixing a tiny headstone and the sticks made the cross.She would write her name on paper and tie it in the middle of the cross. She may be a moving body; but if her lively hood was judged by her spirit; she was dead as well.

* * *

"Karen..Karen..." She snapped back into reality and saw Erik trying to bring her back. "Are you alright? You zoned out."

"Yes. Yes I'm OK." Karen replied; smiling at him.

"You looked so pale. Come. Let's take your mind off of this." He rose; extending his hand to her. She placed her hand in his; and he lifted her up. He took her to the desk and asked her what she wanted to do. She looked through everything he had;like a child, waiting to be taught. She looked through his figures of the cast; chorus; and everything. She found the one of Christine Daae' in the large white dress she wore during "Think of me".

"She looks so pretty." Karen told him; admiring the work he had done.

"She was. But like you said; looks can be deceiving." She set the figure back down; but he picked it right back up and unscrewed the head. Staying silent in fear of saying something wrong.

"Christine sounds like she was more fit for you." Karen replied.But then she shook her head. "But she chose wrong."

"Or maybe she chose right." Erik corrected. "If she had chosen me; you would be with Raphael right now. Wearing Raphael's ring." Karen smiled.

"Fate is inevitable. Christine was always meant to choose Raoul; even though it wasn't the right choice for her. Her choice however; influenced my inevitable choice." Erik smiled and listened to her words of fate. "Those people that died three years ago; it was their time. If they hadn't died at the theater; they'd have died elsewhere. People don't die if it isn't their time. They were meant from birth to die the way they did. It explains your face; you were fated to be banished down here due to it."

"How is it you know so much about fate?" Erik asked; his arms crossed.

"I've read Philosophy books."

"Ok then, if Christine chose wrong; can you tell me what will become of her?"

"I can not predict the future."

"Have you stopped to think that you chose wrong?" Karen looked at him; and shook her head.

"No. No I think I made the right choice."

**

* * *

I'm ending this chapter REALLY early because of all I want to do; but I want to space it out through the chappies. :D I hope you enjoyed the small chappie and all that.**

**Erik: . your such a geek.**

**Me: O.O Why do you say that?**

**Erik: You made sims of Me, Karen, and Iris!**

**Me: Then deleted them!**

**Erik: Your still a geek**

**Me: Quiet baby-cakes.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eight teen**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik taught Iris to paint. She had a strange, and amazing talent at such a young age. She called it; a good teacher, but he knew she had a hidden genius in her. He would be proud to someday call her his sister-in-law. Meg was reading; while Karen bathed. They all seemed to make his home theirs; and went about their daily lives as he did during the three years he was alone. He would paint; read; and bathe; just in different orders. Soon; they would all change; Meg would go bathe; while Karen would read; or watch Erik teach Iris.

Iris grew close to Erik. He had become more than just her soon to be brother-in-law; and not only her painting teacher; but a friend to her. She told him stories of what happened back in their hometown; she told him of her friends; of the gossip the women did in the market; everything.

Meg came in and asked Erik for one of his shirts; when he asked what for; Meg told him why.

"Karen needs one. The only dress she has isn't clean and she doesn't have anything else." Erik nodded and gave Meg a shirt and a pair of pants from the dresser. Meg took them to Karen; and Erik went back to teaching Iris.

"You've got real talent." Erik told her.

"I've got a good teacher." But Erik knew she was being modest; but he wondered if she had the mind of a famous painter; the brush seemed to have a mind of it's own. Iris felt she could paint in the dark; or in her sleep if she wanted to.

Erik left her for a bit; letting her paint freely; and went to prepared a meal for them. Meg sat in a chair in the den reading a romance novel he had taken from one of the ballet girls in years passed; after he had first known his feelings for Christine.He studied the men in those books and tried to be romantic like them. She seemed absorbed in the book; memorizing every word the author had printed on the page. Karen had gotten out of the bath and was wearing Erik's clothes. They were far too big for her; and she looked silly in them.

He prepared a small meal for the four of them; using what little ingredients he had; and cooking utensils. Karen sat at the organ as he prepared their meal; seeing as Meg and Karen didn't know how to cook; and Iris couldn't even if she knew how. She pressed the keys; and they erupted in a horrible sound. He called Karen into the den for dinner; and when he went to ask Iris if she wanted to be moved to the den; she shook her head.

"Could I possibly have my dinner in here?" Iris asked. Erik nodded and brought her food in to the room for her. She thanked him and went back to painting. Erik returned to the others; sitting on the chair and seeing that Meg had not touched her dinner; but was still reading.

"Iris is working on a project." Erik spoke up after swallowing a mouthful. "She hasn't put that notebook down yet. She's got talent." They went on discussing it; and soon Meg realized it was dinner time; and put her book down. "I'll be heading back up to the Populiare tomorrow for a few things; If you ladies need something; just tell me and I'll get it." Karen's eyes instantly shot up at him; but she did not speak a word; until Meg had read herself to sleep; and Iris was still working on her project. Karen grabbed his arm and begged him not to go. "Karen, we need food and you need something to wear when your clothes are dirty. We cannot live without something to eat for much longer; and as for your clothes; that's just something I'm going to get for you." She continued to beg him to stay.

"I don't want you to go! What if he catches you?" She cried on him; Erik took her in his arms and stroked her hair. "Let me go with you." Erik was shaking his head.

"I brought you down here to keep you safe; bringing you back with me will put you in danger. I'll have my sword with me; so I won't be unarmed, and I'll come right back."

"What if I go by myself?"

"No." He told her bluntly. "Your staying here; and that's the end of it." He hated being so fierce with her; but he didn't want her to be hurt. Karen moved away from him stubbornly and told him she wanted to go with him. "I said no."

"You also said to stay away when I saw your face; but I didn't, and you almost died then too." she could feel chokes climbing up her throat; and she felt herself wanting to give up; but she wouldn't allow it to happen. "I can't lose you." He could only look at her; she was so desperate to keep him alive; she wanted him to be around at all times.

"You won't." He promised. "I swear it to you. I'll go quickly." She felt so helpless. He wasn't going to let her go with him.

* * *

The next morning; Meg had him pick up some dresses for her and Karen from the dormitories. When he left; Karen wished him the best of luck; waiting for him to return. The two hours he was gone were the longest Karen ever had. She couldn't find anything to entertain her until he got back; so Meg started talking to her. 

"You haven't decided yet; have you?" Meg asked; and Karen looked up from the book she had been stairing at.

"What do you mean?"

"When you will get married. You haven't decided."

"Meg, at this point I'm just hoping he comes back alive." Karen sighed with anticipation. "Where could he be?"

"Karen; give him time. He'll return." She pouted and put the book on the table.

"I hate waiting like this! I'm going after him."

"No! Karen! Wait!"

"Meg; I can do this." She paused and dropped her engagement ring in Meg's palm. "So nothing will happen to it." and she was off. Meg was trying to stop her; having set the ring on the organ; she begged Karen to come back. But she wouldn't.

* * *

Erik returned two hours after he had left; and when Karen wasn't in the main room waiting for him; he asked Meg where she was. He had at his side; a bag of stolen food items from the Opera Populaire kitchen; and their dresses were in a different bag on the other side. He set them both down while Meg answered. 

"She went to get you." Meg hesitated. "She was worried sick; I told her you would come back but she wouldn't listen and she left." It took Erik a few minutes to realize what Meg had said; Karen had left for him; but he had returned. He turned and went after her.

"Don't let Iris get out too." His voice was angry; as if Meg had never tried to stop her. He tried to think of where Karen would be; but there were many places in the opera house for her to be.

**

* * *

Cliffie! I thought of this at the last minute :DD **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

"Erik." Karen called softly; searching the rafters and the dormitories. The Opera Populaire seemed to be completely empty; Madam Giry wasn't there; Raphael; Erik; anyone. The ballet girls were missing; and the halls were quiet. The only thing she could hear was herself whispering Erik's name. It was as if the entire Populaire had gone silent; allowing Karen to hear anything and everything that approaches her. She was afraid; but she wouldn't let her fears overcome her. She kept going; even though her gut kept telling her to return to Erik's home and wait for him.She felt an arm around her waist; she kept praying it was Erik; but she somehow knew it wasn't. Erik wouldn't approach her like that if she had disobeyed him; he would have grabbed her arm and taken her back down with him. She swallowed and glanced back at who it was.

* * *

Erik ran through the halls; knowing how stubborn she was; he should have known better than to leave her down there. All he could do at that point was hope she didn't get caught by Raphael; and look for her.

"Erik!" He froze; someone had seen him; he prayed it was Karen; but when he glanced over the side of the rafters; he saw Madam Giry waving him down. "Erik! Tell me Karen is with you!"

"No; I'm looking for her. Why?" Madam Giry told him everything she knew; everything she saw.

"She was with Rapheal; I saw him tie her arms together and take her out to the forest. No one else saw it as a big deal. But he was the person who swore to kill her isn't he?" Erik nodded. "What are you standing there for? Go!"

"Show me where they went!" Erik demanded; jumping off the rafters and sliding down to her by the ropes. Lucky for him his gloves prevented rope burn. Madam Giry lead him to the forest; where there sat a cabin by the lake.

* * *

Karen's arms were tied behind her back; but fear did not pass her face. She remained stone cold; and he stood before her with his sword.

"Tell me; where have you been hiding for the last few weeks?" Karen kept her mouth shut; not looking at him. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and felt her up.She hated that feeling; but it would have been different if it was Erik instead of Raphael. She wanted to cry; but she wouldn't let herself; she wouldn't let the tears out from behind her eyes.

Just when it all seemed to be worse than death; Erik came through the door with his sword.

"Don't touch her." He bellowed. His hand clasped firmly around his sword; and death in his eyes.But Raphael seemed not afraid; as long as he had Karen; Erik was helpless. Raphael's sword was to Karen's throat; close enough that Karen could feel the coldness of the blade. Raphael's hand held onto Karen's hair so she could not slide away.

"Lose something? You should really keep a tighter hold on your women Monsieur. Little girls often like to run away." Erik moved closer; but so did Raphael's blade. "No, no, good Monsieur. The closer you get to me; the closer Karen gets to dying."

"You wouldn't." Erik clutched his sword. "If you killed her; you wouldn't have her."

"I can have any woman I want.But you; it seems Karen is the only woman in the world who could love you." Erik wanted to attack; but he couldn't get any closer.

"Why do you not wish to fight me like a man?" Erik asked; staying in one spot. "Why do you wish to hide behind a woman? Are you that much of a coward?" He glanced at Karen; whom he could see was struggling to keep up a strong appearance. "Let her go and fight me."

"Why should I? I fight the way that works best." Karen gulped; and brought her unbound leg and kicked him in the gut; his hand opened and the sword dropped. Long enough for Karen to move; but he quickly regained his stance and fought Erik; man to man. Their metal clashed; Raphael sliced his arm; and blood came gushing out.

"Erik!" She screamed. "No! Erik!" He refused to leave her so quickly.

The two fought hard; Karen couldn't help no matter how much she wanted to. Erik's arm bled so much that he quickly ran out of fighting energy. He was too weak to keep fighting. "Raphael stop!" Karen screamed. "I'll do anything; just leave him alone. Don't hurt him anymore." Raphael stopped his blade and looked at Karen.

"Anything? Including being my wife?" Karen's held back tears came pouring out as she nodded. Erik watched as he untied her; and she went to his side. Raphael grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her into a kiss; a kiss that broke Erik's heart. "Now; get him out." Karen nodded and walked over to Erik. Kneeling down beside him and whispering.

"I'm so sorry." Tears came pouring out of her eyes; and dripped onto the floorboards. "I love you..." Raphael exited for only a minute; the minute Karen kissed Erik. "I've got a plan." Erik held onto her; not wanting her to go. "I'll be back to you soon. This is temporary."

"Don't let him touch you.." Erik begged. "Please.."

"I won't. I promise; I'm coming back as soon as I can. Have Meg fix your arm." He held her one last time. "I love you. You and only you." Erik nodded and left; Karen fell to the floorboards crying. She knew her plan; but she couldn't help herself. Raphael grabbed her by the forearm and dragged her into the back room. Erik couldn't leave her; but he had to. He had to get his arm bandaged if he ever planned to save her. He started back to the opera Populaire; trusting Karen; and knowing she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Karen stayed there past midnight. Waiting for the right moment; and collecting information as she tried to pretend to face her fate. She planned out most of her plan while gathering information.

"Why did you leave my best friend and come in search for me?" Karen asked. Raphael smirked and ate the dinner she prepared. It was a salad so it didn't call for much real cooking.

"She was a wonderful lover really; but she and I weren't meant for each other."

"Why did you leave her?"

"She was pregnant. I found it as too much of a commitment. But I would be a horrible person if I left her for that." Karen listened; memorizing everything he told her. "So; I killed her; and made it look like an accident." Karen dropped a plate and it shattered into a million glass pieces.

**

* * *

wooo another cliffie! I'm so evil:D**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik had his arm bandaged; and Madam Giry worked on getting the Opera populaire secure so Meg and Iris could come out of hiding. Erik stood in the forest so he could see the house; and a light in the house where he saw Karen's silhouette. He watched her like a hawk; protecting what was his.The light flicked out and Erik jumped. _Oh please. _He pleaded. _Don't let him touch her._ But just as he finished thinking that; Karen climbed out the window. She took off for the Opera Populiare; not knowing Erik was watching. He jumped out of the tree and caught her from behind. She suppressed a scream; before realizing it was Erik.

"Thank god. Your not hurt are you? Did he touch you?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine; and no he didn't. Erik; he killed her. That's why he came after me. She was pregnant and he killed her." She was hysterical; so he held her in his arms and calmed her.

"Calm down. He won't ever get you. I promise."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't more patient. If I was more patient; more like Meg; you would not have gotten hurt; and I would not have had to kiss that snake."

"Karen; if I wanted someone like Meg I would have gotten engaged to her. But I love you; I love the fact that your impatient; I love that about you just as much as you love my face." He held her; before hearing the door of the cabin open. He grabbed her arm and fled into the forest. They ran quickly; and hid from him in the bushes. Erik's arm rested on her back as they remained quiet;hiding as much of them as they could. When all was silent; Karen asked about Meg. "I told her not to wait up; or to worry; she is with Iris." Karen nodded and kissed him. She loved his lips against her's. She kissed him so much that the taste of his lips hid Raphael's. He had his arms wrapped around her; he rested her against the grass and began kissing her neck; and her lips. "Madam Giry is working on making the Opera Populaire secure; so Meg and Iris would be able to go back; you and I can be alone again."

"Oh Erik!" Karen hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too; My darling. Once were alone; we can do whatever we want. We don't have to worry about Meg coming in; and we don't have to worry about Iris being scarred." Karen laughed and rested her head on him.

"Wonderful. Erik; shouldn't we go back? Won't Meg be worried?" He nodded and they moved out from behind the bush. "I'll race you!"

"Your on!" Karen started off; running as if she was running from her fate. He tried his best to catch up; and did a good job. Karen actually thought he would beat her; but she kept going; running until her legs hit the front steps of the Opera Populaire. He was surely close behind her. Trying to catch his breath. "Your fast."

* * *

Meg saw them come back on the boat; and once they got back onto the land she hugged Karen.

"I thought for sure we had lost you to him." She went over to the organ and gave Karen back her ring. Karen slid it on her finger before Erik asked about what Raphael had told her."

"He killed my old best friend. She was pregnant; and he thought a baby was too much of a commitment. He thought he would look bad if he left her because of that; so he made it look like an accident." She shuddered. "I hate him. Now not just for stabbing me in the back; but for killing her; for threatening everyone in my new life here in Paris; and for hurting Erik."

"Karen. Your just angry now." Meg tried to calm her down. "It's late; why don't you go on to bed?"

"I'm not tired. That's why." Karen told her.

"Karen calm down." Erik told her gently. "Meg is right; It's late; you two go on to sleep." Karen wanted to say no; but she yawned. So she decided to go to sleep. Meg went ahead of her; so she could kiss Erik goodnight. "Remember." He stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her neck. "Don't get too angry. We can only be thankful he didn't hurt you." Karen nodded and gave him one final kiss before retiring to bed. Erik slept beside the organ.

* * *

Madam Giry came for Erik early the next morning.

"Erik; we have arranged the new security." She told him. "My daughter and the others are expected back by the time rehearsal starts." Erik blinked a few times to wake up; and assured her that they would be. After Madam Giry had left; Erik walked into the bedroom and woke Karen. This time she was sleeping on the edge and Meg was sleeping in the middle. Karen opened her eyes to Erik and smiled. He smiled and placed his finger on her lips before she could say anything. She rose slowly; careful not to wake the others. She and Erik walked to the land near the water; and sat together.

"Madam Giry says the new security is ready. You will have to return today." Karen nodded and leaned against him. He draped his arm around her neck and held her. "I'm so glad your safe. I don't know what I'd have done if he had hurt you. I hated how he was touching you. If he didn't have that sword to your throat-I'd-I'd-" Karen kissed him; cutting him off.

"I know." She kissed him again; slipping him the toung. "When does Madam Giry want us back?"

"Before rehearsal." He told her. Hugging her. "Should I take you back now?"

"Probably. Considering we don't know what time it is." Erik kissed her neck; and told her to go wake them up. She woke Meg and Iris; telling them it was time to go.

* * *

Erik took them back to the mirror. Biding them farewell and kissing Karen goodbye. When they walked out of the dressing room; they saw police marching up and down the hallways. Madam Giry went to greet them.

"Mom, you set all this up?" Madam Giry nodded. "wow."

"Come girls." She hurried them along. "Practice begins soon. You must get changed; and Iris must be made comfortable." Meg and Karen nodded. Karen had Iris on her back; and she carried her to the dormitories; which had two policemen standing strait and waiting for something to shoot with their guns. Karen rested Iris on her bed; and made her comfortable. After that was done; Karen and Meg went to their practice; where Karen became a ballet girl once again.

**

* * *

It's short because I really want to get started on my new Idea and I couldn't do it in this chappie. So here you go!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter TwentyOne**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

The cold december air danced with the new snowflakes. The security guards kept Karen from ever seeing Raphael again; but allowed her to see Erik whenever she wanted. Erik and Karen enjoyed their new alone time together; mostly in the swan-shaped bed. Karen's ring never again left her finger. Iris's leg healed and she was back to dancing. Karen and Erik sat at the organ; and she asked him if he would play for her. He began to press the keys; causing the sound to bellow out from the pipes; and Karen listened and watched his fingers dance amoung the keys; each key making a diffrent sound; and each combination of keys producing sound.

Karen had gotten up from the bench and started dancing; Erik watched as she lost herself in her movements; showing she was not fit to sing; but fit to dance, and only dance.She had the voice for opera; just not the corset tolerance for it. So she settled for singing Erik to sleep when he was restless; and singing to herself. But she loved that; she loved singing to Erik; he loved listening to her.

* * *

When it was time for her to return to the opera populaire; He gave her a kiss goodbye; goodbye until the next day. She stepped through the mirror and appeared outside Chrstine's room. The officers marched back and forth; not questioning what she could possibly had been doing in there since the day before when she went in. She walked into the theater for practice; she saw Meg, and the other ballet girls; but not Iris. 

As they danced; Karen asked Meg where Iris was.

"She isn't with you?" Meg sounded surprised. "She said last night that she was going to see you. I haven't seen her since."

"Really? She never came."

* * *

After practice; Meg and Karen split up to find her. Karen slid down a hall where there were no security guards; the ballet girls were not allowed down there; but she went anyway. She lit a candle and used it to see if she had come down there.As she glanced around for Iris; she felt something drop onto the bridge of her nose.She wiped it off with her finger; to see it was dark; red; liquid that was at the same time runny as it was thick. She looked up from where the blood came from; and her eyes widend. It took her a few minutes to let out a scream that sent everyone to her side. Erik even heard it; but he didn't know it was Karen. Meg ran to her side and asked what the problem was.She saw Karen's face was white as a ghost and when she looked up twords where Karen was looking; she screamed too. The police arrived; Madam Giry; Andre' and Firmin; Carlotta; all the ballet girls. Above them; hanging by the rafters; dripping blood all over the floor; hung Iris. Her body sliced up; her arms missing. Her eyes were wide as if she had been caught by surprise. Karen couldn't watch them cut her down; Meg ran after her. She knew where she was going. 

Erik heard her screaming his name; so he got in the boat and met her at the mirror. She fell into him crying hystarically. So much that he couldn't understand a word she was saying; he tried to get her to calm down enough for her to explain to him what happened. But the more he tried to calm her down; the more she seemed to cry.

"Karen, Karen calm down and tell me what happened."

"Karen!" Erik looked up from Karen to see Meg; trying to catch her breath.

"Meg what happened?" Erik asked; still holding onto Karen.

"She was looking for Iris." Meg explained as she tried to catch her breath and speak over Karen's cries. "But when she found Iris her arms were cut off and she was hung from the rafters."

"Oh god." Erik held onto her tighter. "Meg; you go back. I'm taking Karen." Meg nodded. "Tell them whatever you like." She nodded again and they two parted ways. Erik put Karen in his boat; and took her back to his home. She wept in her lap; her cries didn't seem to be dying down soon. Erik got her to calm down enough so that he could understand her; but the tears never stopped. "Karen, I'm so sorry about Iris." She couldn't even reply without her voice cracking or breaking out into hysterics. He offered to get her something to drink; which she nodded. She waited for him in the den; where she lie on the couch; stairing blankly up at the celine. She didn't speak; and the only time she moved was when Erik came in with the tea. She sat up and took a cup and drank it. But said not a word. Erik tried to strike a conversation with her; but she refused to speak. "Would you like to stay here until you feel better?" Karen nodded. "OK. You can stay as long as you like." She nodded again; and kept drinking silently. She set the tea cup down on the tray and broke down.Tears pouring from her eyes; and dripping onto the sofa. Erik set his cup down and wrapped his arms around her. Letting her know he would never leave her. Not while she is so fragile.

They sat like that for a long time. Erik with his arms holding her;and his hands holding her's. "I love you. I'll do anything to help you."

"Thank you.." He heard her whisper. Her voice choked because of her tears; but he understood perfectly. She could feel his breath on her neck; and the warmth of his body made her think for only a minute that things would be OK. But as quickly as the thought came; it went. She prayed that it was all a dream; it was to horrible to be reality.

When she closed her eyes; she could see it. She could see her one and only sister hung by the rafters; her arms cut off; blood dripping from the wounds all over her body. and her face! Her face showed a horrible sight that Karen never wanted to see on her sister's face. She was so young too! She had promising talent for art; but her life was cut short. No matter how much Karen believed in fate; she knew she could have prevented it. Iris had gone to see her; but the door had been locked. Iris went looking for the other way in; the way Karen knew. But had gotten murdered.

Karen's whole body was shaking. She couldn't and wouldn't accept Iris was gone. Now; everyone from her old life was dead. Her mother; sister; and soon enough Raphael would be gone. She would be able to have a life in Paris without someone who knew of her past. But she wanted her sister with her. She wanted her little sister to be with her.

* * *

They went to bed early. But they did not sleep. Erik held Karen in the bed; brushing her hair with his hand. Telling her over and over again that he loved her. Silent tears fell from her eyes; dripped off the bridge of her nose and onto the pillows. All she had to really hold onto now was Erik. Soon enough he would be her husband; and her only family. Until then; she held onto him with all her strength. She turned to him and kissed him. Tears falling down her face. He wiped them away before they fell too far; he held her and swore to her that he would never leave her. 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter TwentyTwo**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik woke before Karen the next morning; but he didn't get up. He stayed with her; stroking her hair and staying with her. It was when she turned over to him; he realized she had been awake; just not moving or speaking. She whispered for him to leave her alone. He didn't know if that was what she needed or not; so he did. But made it clear that he loved her. She lie there for hours. Not moving; or saying anything. When her neck began to hurt from resting in one position for too long; she turned over. She would do that every once in a while; and she could hear Erik playing the organ for her.She closed her eyes and let the sound of the organ lull her to sleep.

She was awoken a few hours later; Erik had a bowl of cantaloupe in his hand; asking her if she was hungry. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. Refusing to speak. Erik sat the bowl beside the bed; and sat with her.

"I know it hurts." Erik told her; even though he was not sure if she was listening. "The pain will pass soon; and you will be back to your old self. Until then; Karen; please eat." She shook her head again. Speaking not a word. Erik stroked her hair slowly; until she moved away. "Iris is to be buried tomorrow. Do you want to go by the cemetery?" She shook her head. "Alright. Do you want to talk to Meg?" She shook her head again. "If you do want anything. You'll tell me right?" There was a pause; no movement from her. Then she nodded. He leaned over to her and kissed her. "I love you." He waited a few minutes; as if she were going to reply; but when she didn't; he got up and left her be. A few minutes later he heard his music box. He got up to see her stairing at it; as it played Masquerade and the cymbals hit each other. He hated not being able to help her; she wouldn't talk to him; she wouldn't let him try to be there. All she wanted was to be by herself.He saw her glance at the bowl; considering wether or not she was hungry enough; finally denying it and returning to the monkey. He wanted to be able to take her pain away; he wished he could. Her eyes closed; and soon she was lulled to sleep by the monkey.

* * *

Meg appeared after Karen went to sleep. She was thigh deep in water, but came anyway. Erik was reading a book when he looked up and saw Meg.

"How is she?"

"Terrible." Erik replied sadly. "She won't talk to me. She hasn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast; and she just recently fell asleep." He stood to find Meg a towel to dry off with. "I hate seeing her like this."

"I know." Meg replied. "Seeing Iris the way she was; it's no wonder that she won't leave the room. She didn't have her arms; and her eyes. Erik, her eyes were frightening. All we can do is try to help her. Until she gets through this."

"That's why she's staying here." Erik told her. "I don't think she'd be able to take the pity of the Ballet girls; or the reporters trying to interview her. I think she just needs to be away from the rest of the world." Meg nodded in agreement.

"This would be the best place." She told him. "She will be able to stay in bed. No one will bother her. Everyone thinks she's two towns over with her man." Erik listened to her as she went on. "Mother even said this would be best for her." Meg and Erik walked to the arch that lead into the bedroom where Karen slept.

"She hasn't said a word since this morning." Erik told her.

"I'd give her a few days." Meg spoke up. "It's normal for her to be depressed after seeing her sister like she was. I'll come back in a week. That should give her a while to accept it." Erik nodded and escorted Meg back to the mirror. When he came back Karen's eyes were open and she was stairing at the monkey. It wasn't moving; or making any noise; but she was watching it.She bursted out into tears; Erik went to her side and sat with her; stroking her hair.

"Would you mind." He started. "If I layed with you?" There was a pause; and then she shook her head, showing him that she didn't mind. He layed on the left of her; and held her in his arms. "Meg came by while you were sleeping. I told her you were sleeping; and she asked how you were doing. Are you feeling any better?" She shook her head. She held onto his shirt and wanted so badly to sleep through it; she wanted it to be all a bad dream.

"I hate this.." She cried. "I want it to be a dream. I want it all to end.." He held onto her and cooed her.

"I know..I know.." He brushed the side of her face; catching a few loose tears. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Iris's funeral? There won't be many people. I think she'd appreciate it if you went." Karen remained silent; as if trying to decide wether or not she should go.

* * *

The next day; Karen wouldn't speak to him. But she sat in the bed as if she was thinking; she suddenly rose from the bed and stumbled due to laying down for so long. But then walked into the main room while Erik was playing the organ. He stopped playing and looked at her; waiting for her to either move; or speak.

"I want to go." She spoke. "I owe it to her." Erik nodded; and she went to change into something appropriate for the occasion. A long black gown with lace around the breasts. Erik escorted her to the boat; and made sure she stayed dry. When they got to the mirror; they saw Meg waiting in Christine's room. She too; was wearing black.

"Hello Karen." She spoke softly; trying not to upset her. Karen nodded; showing that she knew Meg was there; and the three of them left for the cemetery. The blond girl walked infrount; letting Erik and Karen speak among themselves. Erik kept her calm; he kept her from breaking down; and tried to put a smile on her face. But her face was set in stone; the unhappy expression was engraved in her face; and she felt it would never change. Meg stayed behind until they got next to her; they all walked in a line; and they tried to make her feel better.

Karen's skin was pale; and she was always cold. Erik put his cape around her; thinking it could have helped; but it didn't much. She kept it on though. They got there just as they were finishing filling her grave. Her tiny tombstone poked out of the snow; and her coffin was no longer visible. The grave-diggers left; Karen, Erik, and Meg walked to Iris's grave. Karen felt herself growing colder; and her heart breaking even further. The pain was too real to be a dream. She ran her hands over the tombstone; wiping the snow off it to see Iris's name. Meg had her hand on Karen's bare arm; and Erik had his hand on her shoulder. Ready to help if she needed it. She staired blankly at the burial site for what seemed like hours. Letting the wind whistle around her; and the snow drop on her cold-as-death face. It was true. Iris was gone; and she was never coming back.

She started crying. She fell forward onto her plot and cried. Meg and Erik were there; but she couldn't feel them. She felt numb; but she knew they were trying. She cried for her sister; she cried for the life that was taken away; and she cried because; a sister is the only loyal person someone can count on when everyone else is dead. Karen could have easily been lied to by Erik and Meg; but she always knew that Iris would never, ever, lie to her.

**

* * *

so sad. Reveiw!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter TwentyThree**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Since then, Karen has not gotten out of Erik's bed. She would lay in it for hours; just spinning her optics toy. Watching the two pictures become one; caging the bird. Erik loved her; she knew that; and he would do anything to help her; but she didn't even know what was wrong with her. She couldn't find the energy to face another day; she found it comfortable to just lay in the bed; and play with the optics toy. She had spent almost a week in bed; and Erik did his best to bring her out of her sadness.

"Karen, why don't you and I go up to the roof together?" Erik asked. Trying to get her to get out of bed and try to be herself again. But when she refused; saying she was too tired; he knew Meg was wrong. She said Karen would be herself in a week; but she was worse off than before. She didn't eat anything; not even enough to keep her alive; and she grew very thin. Erik would sometimes hold her in his sleep; and he would be able to feel her ribs. He asked her to eat something; he told her that if she didn't; she would starve to death.

"I might as well." She told him coldly. Not meaning anything she was saying. "That would be the only way for me to see Iris again."

"Karen, If you don't eat on your own; I'm going to take you to a hospital where they will force it down your throat. They'll take an apple, pull out the stick and stuff it down your mouth. If you don't eat it; they make you sleep so they can force it themselves." He was trying to scare her into eating. But she refused.

"Why not stick me in a mental hospital?" It was the hunger making her irritable; but she refused to eat. "You and Meg say I'm "Depressed" and that nothing seems to be working."

"Your worse off now than before." Erik tried not to snap at her. "we are just trying to help you."

"It would have helped to not have come down here at all!" She snapped at him unfairly. "If I hadn't been down here with you; I'd have been up there with her and she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Maybe you'd be better off back in the Populaire with all those reporters; mindless pity; and the managers trying to get you to act as if nothing happened. All I'm asking is that you eat so you don't starve yourself to death!" There was silence; before he spoke under his breath. "Your being as high maintence as Carlotta." They split ways to keep themselves from exploding at each other again. Meg had come by for another visit; but Erik wouldn't go near Karen. "She got mad because I told her to eat something. That girls so skinny her rib cage can be seen from under her skin. She refuses to eat and we got in a fight."

"Erik; this really isn't the best time to be fighting with her." Meg warned. "People in a mental state like her tend to get suicidal. You almost killed yourself when you had a fight with her before." Meg went to talk to Karen; leaving Erik to think. Karen was in the kitchen; wanting to eat; but unable to get the energy to eat. She just poked at the food with her silver wear. Meg went and sat with her at the table; and asked her how she was feeling.

"Horrible." She started to cry. "Erik threatened to send me away! He said that if I didn't eat he would send me to a horrible place where they force food down my throat." Meg comforted her; and saw Erik walk in the doorway. "That man has been alone all his life and hasn't cared if someone died or not. He was usually the one that caused it!"

"I'd care if you died." She looked up from her sobs and saw Erik walking towards her. "That's why I want you to eat. I'd be in the same position your in, alone and unable to get up." He stood beside her and tried to get her to eat. Her mind told her to eat; her heart had the will power; but her hand wouldn't cooperate.Soon; she did infact; take a bite. In less than ten minutes; she had finished the meal she had.

* * *

She tried to get better; she tried. She tried to smile at him; she tried to be able to run again; but her heart wouldn't let her move on. After five weeks of mourning; Erik had brought in a doctor. There had come a time that she wouldn't even open her eyes. The doctor was a doctor who knows the mind; he came and examined her. He got her to wake up and speak to him. She wouldn't open up to him like she did to Erik; she wouldn't tell him of the illness that may be running through her veins; and the death of her sister was the only thing he knew. That her sister died. She did not speak how; claiming she could not remember. But that was a lie; she could see it as if it had happened only ten minutes before; the horrible sight of her sister's bloody corpse; her expression haunted her. The doctor came out to see Erik waiting. He had wanted to be in there with her; but the doctor would not allow it.

"It seems her sister's death, made her unsure of her security. Unsure if she would live or die. So she has decided to stay here; and never leave the bed. She probably feels most secure here."

"Then why won't she eat?"

"She wouldn't tell me why. But if she doesn't start improving; then she'll become ill. Over the course of time; her body will not work; and she'll die. If she won't come out by will; I suggest you force her out. You told me earlier that you and Meg Giry have been trying to make her feel better by letting her know she has you two, correct?" Erik nodded. "It was helping; but it seems that when she went to the funeral; it made her see that it had really happened. She spoke of losing all of her family one way or another; her father had run out on her mother, she had lost her mother to an illness, and now her sister. Her mother and sister were apparently the only people she's ever seen loyal. Try to talk to her; if she does not seem to be making any recoveries; than tell me and I'll run some more tests on her." Erik nodded. He hated that it resulted to him having to bring in a doctor. He wanted to help her by himself. He walked in and saw her playing with her Optics toy.

"Karen, I'm sorry I had to bring in a doctor. But I'm worried."

"I'm trying." She told him weakly. "I'm trying to get better."

"I know." He held her. "I want you to be better; I love you." She held onto him; and asked him if he was thinking of sending her to a mental hospital. "Never. I'm keeping you here; and if you need doctors; they'll come here so I can be with you." Karen kissed him; for once in what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you." He stroked her cheek. "Let's go outside."

"I'm too tired." She lied. She just couldn't get herself up. Erik tried to get her to go outside; not wanting to force her.

"If you don't make any recoveries; the doctor will come back and run you through a lot of tests. I don't want to force anything; but please." He nearly started to cry himself; he didn't want her to be like that. "Please try to get better. We can do whatever you want. We can go outside; we can go on the roof; we can pull pranks on the ballet girls. Anything."

"I want to see Iris's grave again." She told him.

"The doctor said it was because I forced you to go to the funeral that your worse off now. I don't want it to get worse."

"No, Erik, please. You said anything." She gave him a weak smile; it was not forged; she tried to get him to smile back at her. It worked;he smiled back at her and tackled her onto the bed; kissing her.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

They reached the cemetery again; Iris's grave was not any different than before. This time; Karen had roses; and she placed them on her grave. Erik rested a rose with a black ribbon around it; on her grave as well. Karen sat in the snow and staired at it. Trying to accept she is gone. She started to hear Iris's voice in her head.

Not Believing won't bring me back.. _Neither will starving yourself; yelling at Erik; cutting yourself off from everyone else; and losing faith. All it's been doing was forcing Erik to bring in a doctor; a doctor to tell him you may have to have more tests done. That you may be taken to a hospital; away from him and Meg. It hurts to lose someone you care about; but you can't keep yourself buried; Erik wants you to get better; he had tears in his eyes. Please; Please; let this go. Don't get stuck in the past._She felt Erik wrap his arms around her as she tried to convince herself. _You know what you saw; it was never a dream. Meg and Erik have been doing their best to bring you back. All you've been doing is hurting them. Erik loves you; he doesn't want to see you lose yourself in this depression. You know as well as I do that if he ever finds out who killed me; he will kill them._It was herself. Karen knew it wasn't Iris talking to her beyond the grave. She was trying to find a way to convince herself; so she thought of Iris's voice; and put it to those words. All of that was true; she knew that.

. She felt Erik wrap his arms around her as she tried to convince herself. It was herself. Karen knew it wasn't Iris talking to her beyond the grave. She was trying to find a way to convince herself; so she thought of Iris's voice; and put it to those words. All of that was true; she knew that.**

* * *

Kind of cheezy I know. But still.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter TwentyFour**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik and Karen had decided to go onto the rooftop. She and Meg had some errands to run and she promised to meet him there.Erik waited patiently near the horse statue where he had been hiding when he heard Christine and Raoul declare their love for each other. The same rooftop were Erik had told Karen he loved her. The rooftop was now covered in a blanket of snow; some still falling from the sky.

Karen had gotten better the day after they had gone to the cemetery. He had woken up and she wasn't sleeping next to him; nor was she stairing at him. She was already awake; she had gotten a shower in; and gotten dressed by the time he even noticed she got up.She was brushing her hair when he realized she wasn't sleeping; and when he saw she had gotten up and ready for the day; he knew she got better. She was still a long way from fully recovering; but they were only going to take it one day at a time.

He loved seeing her smile. Her smile was like an illness; contagious. But not as unpleasant. She had decided to stay with him during the night so she would not have to sleep in the dormitories. She still felt insecure in the populaire without Meg walking with her; or Erik watching over her. She never again went into the back room where the ballet girls were not allowed; and the story had died when Karen got back to the populaire. Almost as quickly as Iris left; the story lost it's ability to draw in readers; and the story was dead. Seeing Karen; aroused a few questions; like where she was, or how she was handling it. But not any questions like how she felt when she saw it; or how she remembered it. Erik was glad to hear they weren't pressuring her to hear her side of the story. That would have sent her one square back.

"Erik." He turned his head to the door; thinking it would be Karen ready to spend the rest of the day with him. Playing in the snow on the rooftop. But who he saw; he never expected.

"Christine?" He stopped leaning on the statue; and faced her completely. "Why aren't you with Raoul? Your Countess De Changy aren't you?" She shook her head.

"Not anymore. Raoul and I aren't married; I mean, we were; but then, somehow; the love died." Erik listened; wishing Karen would hurry so he could have an excuse to leave Christine without being rude. "Erik; I've been thinking it over; and I see now I made the wrong choice. It was you I loved the whole time." She grabbed his arm and kissed him. She put his arm around her waist and kept the kiss going.

Karen had opened the door and seen it. She was speechless; she took off running. Leaving Erik and Christine De Changy together; feeling betrayed. But after she was gone; Erik pushed Christine off of him; and crossed his arms.

"What was that for?"

"You loved me three years ago." She was trying to sound seductive. "What has changed?"

"Now I'm engaged." He told her; keeping as far away as possible. "I'm not in love with you anymore Christine.If this were two years ago; or three; I would have been happy. God; How I'd have been happy to have you back." he started shaking his head. "Not anymore."

"Lucky woman." Christine spoke softly. "What's her name?"

"Karen Edalene." Erik spoke.

"Edalene? Oh! She must be the sister of that poor little girl!" He nodded.

"She was pretty broken up about it. I had to bring her a doctor; but she's working towards getting over it." Erik found himself explaining too much to her. She stood there awkwardly; and then asked if he ever considered leaving her. He was so angry at that suggestion he almost pushed her over the side. "Hell no! I'd never leave her." Christine gave him a soft smile; trying to win him back with what brought him to her in the first place; her voice.

"I see now which I should have chosen." Christine made her voice was seductive as possible; but he wouldn't buy it.

"If you even had to consider; I see I wasted that year." He snapped coldly. He realized Karen was not yet there; so he started out; to see if she had gone back to his home before meeting him.

* * *

Sure enough; there she was. She was trying to paint; but it wasn't working well. He came to her from behind; gently taking her right arm and painting for her. Using his abilities. She smiled at him; but at the same time she hated him. She did not want to let him in on what she saw; she figured he knew better than anyone. He kissed her neck; showing that he loved her and only her. But; her misunderstanding caused her not to believe that was what the kiss meant. Her father gave the same treatment to her mother during the first year of his cheating. It made her wonder how long he's been cheating. Has he been secretly hooking up with Christine De Changy and making love to her like had with Karen? That day when he was two hours late; causing Karen to worry and go after him; was he with Christine? He moved her hand so the brush would drop; and he picked her up. Kissing her and taking her into the bedroom.

* * *

Extremely early the next morning; Karen woke. She and Erik had made love that night; which made her hurt more. She loved him; while at the same time she hated him. She got up and quickly got dressed. She walked into the main room and took some stationary and a pen. 

_My dearest Erik_ She wrote in script_. When I first saw your face; I didn't think it was horrible. It wasn't as bad as people have made it out to be; and I have accepted you for that. I've accepted you for your faults and strengths; and I love you for not letting me go to a mental hospital. You had cared so much when I needed you to; even when I didn't. _Tear drops fell from her eyes onto the paper._ when you asked me to marry you; I couldn't tell you how it felt. I loved it; I was glad someone cared for me enough to want to make me his wife. I have had offers like that in the past; Raphael asked me to marry him as a child; but left. I had hoped and prayed this would be different. I wanted to be happy with you; to have a family with you; to die with you. But the man I loved; the one with the face of a monster, but the heart of an angel; is also a liar. You said you would never leave me, you promised you would stay. You would not make me stupid; that promise you did keep however. It is for the best that I leave now before I've got children to care for. I will not turn out like my mother; I will not be a stupid woman and sit idly by while you sleep around with Christine De Changy; Previously Christine Daae. I had accepted your past with her; that was something that I cannot change; and if I could; it would have been me you were kissing; instead of her. I would have stuck around; instead of leaving. I'm sorry to say that I can not stay with a man that can't let go of past relationships when he's got a fiancee who loves him so deeply. I will be leaving for another opera house; I hopefully will find another phantom who is more loyal than you.This is goodbye Erik; The Phantom of the Opera. _

_No matter what happens, you will always be my only companion._

_Karen Edalene._

Karen folded up the tear-stained paper; put it in an envelope; took a forget-me-not out of the vase; remembering when they had been collected; and placed them all on the end table, under Erik's mask. Her bags were packed; and she was ready to leave; but before she did. She knelt down by Erik; whom was still fast asleep; and gave him a good-bye kiss. She started crying as she pulled apart from him; knowing there would never be a phantom she could love as much as Erik; there would never be anyone she could love as much as him.

**

* * *

Ok;christine was OOC; and Karen's letter was a bit harsh. But if you had a past with bad relationships; and a father that did what Karen's dad did; then you wouldn't take it so lightly if the man you loved was "Cheating" on u. :D I hope you enjoyed! **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter TwentyFive**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Karen was out of his home; but she had not left the Populiare. She had stopped to explain to Meg why she was leaving; and to say goodbye. Erik woke and when he put his mask on; thinking Karen was taking a shower or something; he saw the Forget-me-not flower resting on an envelope. He opened it and read it. His breath was caught in his throat; she had seen him with Christine; she had seen Christine kiss him. But she did not see him tell Christine that he no longer loved her; but was in love with Karen. He got up quickly and dressed. By the tear-stains on the paper; he saw it had hurt her to leave him. He secured his mask and went after her quickly; hoping he wasn't too late to catch her and explain it all. On his way out; he saw Meg Giry.

"Meg; Has Karen spoken to you?" Meg had fire in her eyes. She did not like it that Erik had kissed Christine when he was engaged to Karen.

"Yes. You slime ball. I can't believe you would do that to her!"

"Where did she say she was going?" Erik asked all at once; grabbing Meg by her shoulders and wanting to shake the answers out of her.

"What do you care? Now you can have Christine all to yourself." Erik shook his head and almost her shoulders.

"I told Christine that I was in love with Karen; but Karen didn't see that part; she must have taken off before it. Meg, You've got to believe me, I wouldn't ever lie, hurt, or cheat on Karen."

"I want to." Meg sighed. "I want to believe you. But people in hell want ice water." Erik growled and was growing angry with her.

"Tell me where she went! Damn it Meg!" He wanted to strangle her; he wanted to beat the answers out of her; but he couldn't. She was Karen's best friend. Meg sighed and told Erik where Karen was headed.

* * *

Karen sat in the carriage. Her bags at her feet and her back to the seat. She gazed out the window; and felt a cold tear fall down her face. She and Erik were too perfect for each other. Erik had a deformed face; Karen had a fatal illness that she had hoped was going to skip her.Erik had no family; and neither did Karen. Not anymore. She and Erik would have been each other's only family until they had a child.

Erik was such a passionate man. He had a child-like innocence about him; like a little boy crying for someone to love him. She loved him; and he had lied to her. She never felt so betrayed. Raphael had left her; that was true; and it did hurt. But she and Raphael weren't meant to be together. So losing Erik made her hurt worse. She had loved him; and he had been the first man she had ever made love to. She hoped he would be the only.

He never let her think she was going to be insane while she was sad. He did all he could to make her smile; he tried to make her happy again. He was her rock; and now that her rock had been moved; she was going to fall. No matter how hurt she was that she lost him; she didn't hate him. She still loved him with all her heart and soul. He was the one that made her believe that if she did not need to wear a corset; she would have been able to sing in an opera. She felt her tear drop from her face down onto her hand.

Erik and Christine would be happy together. She kept telling herself that it was better for him to love Christine; perhaps Karen was not meant to be with him, or anyone. She was meant to be alone; she was meant to have a fling with Erik; to experience what it was like when someone really, really cared about you.

She accused herself of losing him. Not because he had kissed Christine. But because of her break down. She could not get better fast enough; he grew bored with trying to take care of someone who couldn't be cared for. He sought out love elsewhere; and found it in his old love.

No matter how many reasons she ran through her head; she never found one that made since. Erik wouldn't leave her because of something she couldn't control. He kept saying that he loved her; he made it clear that he wouldn't ever leave her. But saying one thing; and actually going along with it are two different things. She looked down at her hand and her ring was still on her finger. It looked back at her, reflecting the love Erik had shown her. Reflecting those nights that were too good to end; reflecting the face of the man that was too good to be true. She wanted to slide the ring off her finger and throw it out the carriage. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was her ring that always seemed to remind her that Erik would always love her. Wether she be sick or healthy; rich or poor; sane or insane; anything. He wanted to spend his life with her.

That caused her to cry more. She was ready to give him everything. She wanted him to be her husband, her life companion. She shivered and looked out at the icy road; the masquerade ball would be coming to Paris soon; but she wouldn't be there to enjoy it. She would be working on her voice; her corset tolerance; and anything else she needed to be able to sing in the opera.

She didn't want to sing professionally. She was happy just singing to Erik; someone who would love her voice; even if it screeched; scratched; and cracked glass. Her voice lulled him to sleep when he was restless; and her voice was almost heard at the opera; had she not fainted from lack of air.

* * *

Erik ran into Christine in the stables as he stole one of the horses. She was tending to one; but when she saw him she threw herself all over him.

"Erik; where are you off to in such a hurry?" Christine asked; still trying to make him her's. He paid her no mind; he grabbed a black horse's reigns and lead it out. Christine road beside him on a white horse; but he paid her no mind. The second he got onto the horse's back; the horse galloped off. Christine was riding right beside him; asking why he was going so fast.

"Because of you." His voice was as cold as the snow. "My fiancee thinks I don't love her; and she ran off. I'm going to tell her it was a misunderstanding. I don't think she'll believe me because of you; but I'll sure as hell try." Christine was left in the dust; feeling bad. She made her horse gallop; and was once again at Erik's side.

"Let me come with you." She ordered; but he refused her.

"You've done enough. You always seem to ruin my life Christine." Erik meant what he was saying; he knew it; and he did not say what he did not mean. "I hate you."

"I'm going so I can talk her out of hating you." Christine argued. "She won't believe you on your own. I'm helping you Erik." He still did not want her to come; but he knew she was right. He allowed her to ride with him; while the two talked on the way. "You love her a lot."

"No shit." Erik replied coldly. He never thought he would be that ice cold towards Christine. His first love. "That's why I asked her to marry me."

"She probably hurts. Thinking you don't. Erik; was it true that you stayed with her while she was upset; no matter how much she yelled at you for nothing?" Erik nodded.

"Of course. When I love someone; I stay 'till the very final end."

"You didn't stay with me." She was trying to be sympathetic; but his eyes showed only ice.

"Christine; when I watched you leave with Raoul; that was the end. Karen's done so much for me that I can't believe I even loved you at all." He told her, half cold, half not. "She loves my face; she said that no matter how horrible everyone called it; it was never horrible to her."

"Then why are you only engaged? I would have thought you'd be married by now."

"She wanted to wait." Erik explained. "Until everything was OK. She wanted Raphael out of her life; she wanted people in the opera Populaire to accept me; after that; we would be married."

**

* * *

I was listening to a sad song. Learn to be Lonely. That song was so depressing here!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twentysix**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

She wanted to sleep. But she couldn't. The carriage stopped and told her they had reached the cemetery. She had requested the cemetery first so she could say goodbye to Iris.

"Good Monsieur." Karen spoke as she exited. "Please wait here; I shall only be a moment."

"Yes Mademoiselle" She quickly left the horse-drawn carriage and walked into the cemetery. Placing roses she had purchased on her sister's grave. _Goodbye Iris. I'm sorry Erik couldn't have been your brother, like I said._ She returned to the carriage; and it left almost as quickly as Erik and Christine got to the Cemetery. Seeing the roses; Erik knew she was in that carriage that had just left.

Karen had lost everything she's ever loved. She lost her best friend because she had to leave Erik. She lost Erik because of an unknown reason. A reason she could not figure out; and her sister had been murdered. All are gone now. She would be able to start over again. How many times would she have to start over before she finally found a life that she was happy with.

She was happy with her life in Paris. She had a fiance who loved her more than air; she had a best friend; and a loving sister. Her sister is gone; Erik had left her for Christine, just as he promised he wouldn't do; and Meg was left behind in an attempt to escape. Escape insanity.

The scenery was amazing. The trees were covered in sparkling snow; shining under the new day.

"Mademoiselle." She heard the coach driver calling. "Were here."

"Thank you Monsieur." She picked up her bags and left. Standing infrount of a new opera house; a new place to meet new and strange people. But; she stopped hoping for a new phantom, for a new man. She loved Erik; and had lost her ability to love or trust anyone else.Her hands clutched around the handles of her suitcases; which were filled with clothes Erik had gotten her; and her optics toy.

Almost as she began to walk towards the door and ask to be a ballet girl in the new opera house; she heard Erik's voice ringing through the snow. Erik jumped off his black horse before it had stopped; and took her in his arms. Christine grabbed his horse's reigns and tied it with her's. Keeping a hold on them. Karen did not turn around to him. All she did was take her ring off and give it to him.

"I wish you and Christine good fortune." she told him half bitterly. "She has no siblings to die and make her crazy. So you may never worry with growing bored with her. She's got no family to drag her down." She slipped out of his arms; leaving her ring in his hand. But he wouldn't let her go. He grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her go.

"Karen; it wasn't what it looked like. You've got to believe me; I love you."

"I've heard that lie before." She was cold. Erik couldn't even find the woman he had fallen in love with behind all that ice. "You say that; but then you grow bored with me; and go sleeping around. I'm glad I found that out; and then-" She let her sentence drop due to the company they had.She just shook her head and freed her hand from him. "It looks as if your getting what you want Erik. Christine De Changy."

"Karen." Christine came in. "It wasn't Erik who kissed me, it was vise versa. He is crazy about you; he rejected me. He needs a strong woman like you. Someone who he can know will come after him if he's in trouble; but someone who can mother him. I can't do that. Not for him. He needs you; and he loves you."

"Words do not mean anything." Karen fought stubbornly. Fighting back tears. "Why can't you just take her Erik? You obviously still love her. You told me that. I asked you about her; and you said she was beautiful."

"I may have said that; but Karen, your the only person I love. I said she was beautiful before I realized that I only love you. I never; would leave you for anything. Not for Christine; not because you had that break down; not for my own life. I don't know how to make it anymore clear than that." Erik told her; Grasping her tiny hand in his.

"I'm sorry." Christine said. "That I didn't even ask if he had someone. I acted without thinking that within the last three years; he's found someone to love him. Karen; believe him; he loves you with all his heart. If he can stay with you during something so horrible as what happened to your sister; he won't ever leave you." Erik was nodding along with what Christine was saying. Karen made no movement; no sound; but when she turned to Erik; she was smiling. He hugged her tightly; nearly knocking her to the ground. Tears poured out of both Karen and Erik's eyes. Erik kissed her; holding her tightly. Karen agreed to go back with him. He told her he'd have to meet her back; he had a horse to take back. "I'll take it." Christine told them. "You two go back together." Christine gave them a quick smile before getting on her horse and taking them both back. Erik helped Karen get her things on the carriage. Once they both sat down; he took her hand and slid the ring back on. The ring that reflected all that they had been through. The nights of love; the days of pain; the times when they didn't know if they could ever be together. It had a new reflection; the reflection of when Karen began to trust him again. When Christine De Changy had said that Erik would be perfect for Karen only.

* * *

Erik and Karen returned early the next morning; and Erik helped her unpack her things.She never felt so at home as she did when she came back. She knew she belonged there with Erik; her love. He grabbed onto her arm gently; and swung her onto the bed. She laughed as he rested beside her. She was home. Erik kissed her; as if she had been gone for a year instead of a day.

"My god; leaving like that scared me." He told her. Smiling down at her.

"I did not mean to scare you. I did however want to leave before you woke up. I figured you'd think Raphael took me; and you'd get yourself hurt; so I left the note."

"I'm sorry I let that happen. I didn't see it coming; but if I had; I wouldn't ever have-" She cut him off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

"What surprised me; was that you came after me."

"Of course I did." He sat up and helped her sit up too. "I wasn't going to lose you over a misunderstanding. That's why when I came home; I kissed you; and we.." He waited to see if he was saying something wrong, but quickly covered it up. "I wanted you for myself; It is not every day that I get an angel into bed with me."

"Erik!" They turned and saw Meg standing in the door. She saw Karen sitting on his bed; she instantly knew what had happened. "Karen! Did Erik make up with you?"

"Yes." Karen smiled.

"Wonderful! I thought it was strange that you two came back together; considering the rush Karen left in." Erik smirked; and kissed the side of Karen's head.

"It's a damn good thing you know not to come during the night." Erik grinned. Meg switched her gaze between Karen and Erik; and her eyes grew wide.

"You two-?" Meg asked; trying to figure out if she understood it correctly.

"Well it better be us two." Erik teased further. "Unless she's got Raphael on the side." Karen made a gagging noise; making both Meg and Erik laugh.

**

* * *

yes. :D How many of you saw them making up coming?**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twentyseven**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

The day before the Masquerade; Karen bought herself a new costume. She and Meg were trying on the dresses they bought for their costumes. Meg was going to wear a long white gown with a mask that looked almost like a cat's face; and Karen was going in a long green gown and a green mask that was made mainly for the eyes. After Meg had gone back to the dormitories with her gown; Erik stopped Karen from changing out of it; and kissed her.

"I'll wait up for you OK?" Karen shook her head.

"You are coming with me." Erik let her go and told her he couldn't. "Because of three years ago?" He nodded. She just smiled. "Meg said that three years ago you made a dramatic entrance, and you dressed like Red Death. This year; your going as The Phantom of The Opera."

"So, I'm going as myself?" She nodded.

"Cape and everything."

"Won't that make people see that I'm not dead?"

"Just trust me." He thought it over; and nodded. Bringing her into a kiss which lasted the rest of the night.

* * *

"You guys are sick." Meg told her at ballet practice the next morning. "One day you hate him, the next you love him."

"I could never _hate_ him." She told Meg; placing her leg on the bar and bending. "I was angry. Besides; that was two months ago."

"I'm surprised your not pregnant yet." Meg replied smirking. "You guys go at it like there's no tomorrow."

"Now who's being sick?" Karen taunted smiling. They laughed and continued with the conversation.

"So he's going to stay home while you come with me to the Masquerade right?" Karen shook her head.

"He's coming with me." Meg nearly fell off the bar with that news; she bended and they kept talking about the Masquerade that was to be held that night.

"How? Everyone hates him." she spoke softly so none of the other ballet girls could hear them.

"Meg; do you think I'd let him go out in a crowd of people who wanted him dead without a plan?" Meg shook her head. "Trust me, I've got a plan."

"OK, your lucky that at Masquerade; everyone wears a mask."

* * *

Karen was getting ready for that night; Erik was on the organ. She was putting her hair into a low pony-tail; when he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"excuse me miss." He teased. "But I must say; I've seen you from a far; but I can not see beneath your mask; please allow me to see." Karen laughed and lifted her mask. Erik acted surprised. "Karen! My god, no wonder I was so attracted." They laughed; and Erik kissed her. "Your beautiful."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Karen asked placing her mask back over her face. Erik smiled and layed on the bed.

"I'm going as myself. I've been ready all night." She smiled and moved his mask. "Just don't do that at the masquerade."

"Of course not." Karen told him smiling. "That would ruin the plan." Erik had been laying on the bed before he suddenly remembered what he had forgotten.

"Close your eyes." Karen did as she was told. He placed an emerald green necklace around her neck; he laced it and told her to look in the mirror. She opened her eyes; and saw the emerald necklace.

"It's gorgeous!" She gasped. Erik kissed her.

"A gorgeous necklace for a gorgeous woman." He replied. "Is this were you plan to make everyone forget about the past?"

"If it happens; but I do not plan on it." She finished her hair; and they had a few extra minutes before having to leave. Erik took her out to the main room and began dancing with her. "Alittle ahead of schedule isn't it?" He laughed and kissed her neck.

"Probably." He spun her around so her back was to him; and his hands were on her waist. "Could you have gone to a Masquerade with another man if I hadn't gone after you?" She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't be going if they even had a masquerade." He hugged her; until he noticed her mood had changed. "Iris would have had fun."

"I know." She shook off the feeling of sadness; if not just for the night.

"But were going to have fun." She quickly changed the subject. "You and I." He nodded and kissed her neck again. "Erik; what do you think about a baby?"

"I think having one would be amazing. Why? Are you trying to tell me your pregnant?" Karen smiled and shook her head.

"No Erik; I'm not pregnant. I was just wondering. I've been thinking about it lately and I wanted to know what you think." Erik spun her back around to face him; and he was smiling wide.

"Don't get my hopes up like that." She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you want one?"

"Eventually." She let his neck go. "It's time to go." He nodded and helped her into the boat; keeping her from getting wet.

* * *

They met up with Meg in the entrance hall. She was dressed like a formal cat. Many people came up to Karen; and asked who her man was.

"His name is Erik." Erik watched her as if she were insane; he thought she was trying to give him away. "He lives two towns over." At that time; Carlotta was speaking to them.

"Those weeks you weren't here?" Carlotta asked; Karen nodded. "He's a good looker. Do you want to trade?" she grabbed the arm of her current boyfriend; but Karen declined. That's when she saw the ring. She grabbed Karen's hand and examined the ring. "My god! Look at that rock! Good looking and rich too! Damn, ballet girls get all the luck." Erik snickered. Carlotta walked off and while Meg was talking to Karen; Erik noticed Carlotta making sexual gestures towards him. He looked away and back at Karen. He had his arms around her when he shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked when she felt him shudder. He shook his head.

"Nothing." The music was blaring; and people were dancing.

"Erik. Go dance with Meg, I'll catch the next one with you." He nodded and kissed her. Taking Meg's hand and dancing with her. Madam Giry stood beside Karen as she watched them dance.

"You've got guts." She commented. "Bringing him here. Why is it he looks like himself?"

"The best place to hide." Karen began smiling. "Is in plain sight."

Karen got the next dance; as promised; and Erik had more fun dancing with her than with Meg. He couldn't dance with her the way he wanted; he wanted to pick her up and spin her around; but he couldn't do that; he'd hit people. He never thought he could fit in so well. At the Masquerade; he wasn't a man with a deformed face; he was a real human being. He had a woman in his arms; and no one suspected that he was the murderer from three years ago.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Can I have your attention?" Everyone stopped; Erik had his arm around Karen's waist; and the band went silent. A man with a bandit mask was speaking; and Karen shuddered when she recognized the voice. "This is a fine masquerade; many things have happened this year; good and bad. But; one good thing is that Karen Edalene is getting married! lets congratulate her on her rich fiance!"

"And good looking!" Carlotta shouted. Everyone started to clap; and face Karen. She and Erik waved at them; and smiled. The man with the bandit mask walked to them; and shook their hand.

"We are glad to say that Karen will be heading off to a wonderful life in marriage bliss. But we need to see her fiance without his mask; or we will forever remember him as the man who dressed as the Phantom of so long ago."

"N-No." Karen spoke softly; defending Erik. "What fun would that be? Unmasking someone at a masquerade?"

"Come now!" The bandit masked man spoke. "Let us see." He took the mask and ripped it off.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twentyeight**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik fell to his knees; his hand desperately trying to hide his deformed face. Karen quickly gave him her mask; so she could hide his face. He stayed down. The masked Bandit smirked.

"It looks as if the Phantom is not dead!But hiding like a coward!" Karen and Meg stood infrount of Erik. "How long has he been like this." Karen looked at Erik; her eyes asking what to do. He nodded and she spoke. "It's useless to keep hiding. He's been hiding in the catacombs of the Opera Populiare for the last three years. I was sent down there at the beginning of the year to find him; to bring a skull back if he was dead; and come back empty handed if he wasn't. I couldn't let him get hurt; not after the stories I've heard. So I brought back a fake skull; and I've been with him. I was never with Raphael; I was never two towns over. I was with him; and I love him." Everyone gasped; Carlotta felt stupid for trying to seduce the Phantom. "He hasn't hurt anyone, not this year. He's saved my life countless times; you can't convict him for that." Erik stood up as Karen snatched his mask from the Bandit mask and made the switch. "Leave him alone."

"Get him!" They all shouted. Erik panicked and ran. Meg and Karen followed. They ran up the rafters; and they could hear the crowed bellowing from below. "Catch that murderer!"

"Was this part of your plan?" Meg asked as the girls held their skirts up as they ran. Karen was shaking her head.

"No. Not really." She kept running behind Erik. "Don't worry Erik; they won't get you. Not without killing me first."

"Me too." Meg added. Erik and the others made it to the top of the Opera Populiare. They all hid behind a statue; and they sat so that no one would see them. Erik kissed Karen; knowing he would die after this.

"Karen, I love you. I'm just sorry we couldn't have that baby." Karen felt her eyes well up with tears. She kissed him and told him not to be silly.

"Your going to be OK; we all are."

"Catch that murderer!" They kept silent; praying that death would not come. "Where are they?"

"Remember." One of them shouted. "Were only after the Phantom. Let the ladies go." Karen bit her lip to keep from making any noise. Erik held her; and whispered his goodbyes to her. She wouldn't accept that she was losing him too.

"Here they are!" Exclaimed the masked bandit. In a few seconds; Erik and the others had swords to their throats. Karen wouldn't let them hurt him.

"any last words?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Karen spoke up. "How can you hate this man? He's saved my life so many times; that it should make up for the lives that were taken. You only don't like him because he doesn't look like the rest of you." They exchanged looks and listened to her. "He wouldn't have acted the way he did if you hadn't locked him in the bottom of the Opera Populaire and hoped he would die. You can't let him die; he's a genius! He's got so much to offer." She grabbed his arms and put them around her neck. "It was fine when It was only Meg, Iris, and I who knew about him; you can't honestly say that you hate him because of the way he was born. He is not distorted; you Monsueirs are distorted. He is a wonderful man; I won't let you harm him without taking my life along with him."

"Mine too." Meg said standing beside her. They were backed up against the wall; and waiting for someone to change their mind.

"If you hadn't treated him so badly." She pleaded. "He wouldn't have done what he did. If you had tried to see the man behind the monster; You wouldn't be holding swords to our throats. Tonight;During the Masquerade; you didn't see a monster. It was because he looked like you all. He wore a mask, and so did the rest of us. But when the masks are put away; he's a monster again. If you kill him; you'll all be condemned to hell. I'll go to hell too, not only to see you all suffer the eternal pain that could have been avoided if you had accepted him." She suppressed a choke. "He isn't a monster. He isn't the devil's child.He is just someone who's been through nothing but hell. If I can see past his face; and through to the man beneath. Why can't you?"

"But he killed people." one person tried to argue.

"That is not his fault." She continued; holding onto him tighter. "He was lonely; and Christine Daae had broken his heart. He did not know any better. Remember; he's been without guidance; and I love him." She glanced down at her ring. The ring reflected the memories; and this would be no different. "I love him with all my heart. We've been waiting to get married; waiting to be free from our hell. I wanted everyone to accept him; and not to question him, and I didn't want to have to fear for our children's lives; that is; if you will allow him to live; and allow them to be alive." Erik held onto her; suppressing everything he was feeling until it was over. His eyes were hot with the need to cry; and his body was shaking with the fear of dying. "He was my rock when Iris died. He didn't leave me, and he never will.He called a doctor to help me, and he was my reason for going on. If he hadn't been there; I wouldn't have been able to get through the mourning. He's been someone I know will be with me. Wether we go to heaven or hell; were going together. He's my one companion.No human being deserves to be beaten as a child. No human being deserves to be locked up in a basement, and forced to fend for himself." There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Karen prayed that they would let him go. That they would let them be together. Even Erik cried in her hair. They all waited for them to speak; but they didn't. "Please." Karen whispered. "Please give him a chance." They looked at each other; and spoke among themselves They looked at Erik; Karen; and Meg. All of whom were backed up against the wall; waiting for death. But what they saw surprise them.

They all threw down their weapons. The swords hit the snow; showing they weren't going to kill him.

"W-What?" Karen hesitated; holding onto Erik in case they were lying.

"We never thought of it that way." Andre' spoke up. "We never thought of him as a man of flesh and blood. But as a murderer." Karen clutched hopefully onto Erik's sleeves. "We've decided; that we won't kill him."

"Really?" Karen gasped hopefully. They nodded in unison. But the masked bandit refused to agree.

"No! He's a murderer! I'll kill him myself if no one else will!" and he lunged at Erik with the sword. But Karen got in the way and was stabbed in the leg.She let out a pain filled scream as Erik fell down with her; holding onto her and pulling out the sword. Blood gushed from her leg where the wound was. He panicked and tried to stop the bleeding. Tears pouring from his eyes as he desperately tried to stop it.

Everyone gathered around to help; They carried her back to the Phantom's home; where she held her leg in pain; blood all over her hands. A doctor was brought in to look at the wound; he had bandages with him; that he used to bandage it.It took him a long time to stop the bleeding; and even longer to get the infection from his blade out. Through the entire thing; no matter how much blood he saw from her; he never, ever left her alone. Not even when he was asked too. The bandit was unmasked while the infection was being cleaned; Raphael stood there. Bloody sword in hand. He was the masked bandit. They snatched his sword from his hands; and threatened his life.

"How can you turn like that?" Raphael asked. All the ballet girls were talking amongst themselves of Karen's position. "Enemies of the Phantom; until a heart-warming speech by a traitor turned you to his side. You can get him now! While he is weak! He will be unable to defend himself." But they would not let it happen. They would not turn on him when he was obviously so worried about Karen. When in reality; Raphael was the one who stabbed her.

"Should we kill him?" Andre' asked. The sword in hand. "It seems only fitting."

"Karen would want to see." Madam Giry pointed out. Taking Raphael and hog tying him. "We will wait for her. if she does not come out alive we toss him in the lake like this." They all nodded in agreement and waited for Karen to come out.

**

* * *

I'm so evil with the cliffies tonight:D**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twentynine**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

They all waited outside the room for what seemed like hours.Erik had a hold of her hand; and was still awake; even though it was passed three in the morning. Karen was sleeping; and they were going to wait until morning to know if she would live or not.

"She needs to rest." The doctor told them. "Her leg took a lot of damage; and I'm not surprised if she is unable to use it. It may be dead weight; or it might be OK; and she'll need to use a cane until it heals completely. She lost a lot of blood; which is what I'm mainly worried about. He broke a blood vessel; and; if I set it correctly; it should be fine. But I'm not sure." They all walked into the room and waited in anticipation. Erik paid them no mind, he cared only about Karen at that moment. The woman whom had saved him from death; and the one he would marry. Meg sat not far from him; concerned with her best friend. Everyone was concerned. They saw a humanity in Erik that they'd never dared look for; he never let her hand go; he held onto it; as if, if he let it go; she'd slip away. They'd all fallen asleep by the time Karen's eyes opened.

She saw everyone sleeping in the room; and she was resting in the swan-shaped bed. She looked at her hand and saw Erik had a hold of it; even in his sleep. Karen smiled; gently lifted his head and kissed him. He was half-awake when he kissed her back; when he opened his eyes, he saw her. When he shouted her name; that was what woke Everyone up. He held onto her; as they all asked how she was feeling.

"Leg hurts a bit." She replied. "Other than that I'm fine."

"Karen." Meg spoke up. "their going to kill Raphael; but we waited for you; knowing you'd never want to miss this." Karen almost jumped out of the bed to see that. But the second she put pressure on her leg; she limped. Erik went to her side and tossed her arm over his shoulder and walked her to the main room where Raphael was tied up.

"Ladies choice." Firmin told her. "What should it be? Stab? Drown? Or hung?" Karen thought it over; but stopped them. She had Erik walk her over to him; when she asked him if he knew of what happened to her sister, he did not respond.

"May as well answer." Erik told him after silence. "Your dead no matter what you say."

"Fine." Raphael spat. "I did it. I murdered her. I told you I would. I said that I was going to kill everyone you loved. I almost got him if you hadn't gotten in the way. Meg wasn't stupid enough to walk off somewhere were the cops weren't; and you Karen, you were down here. Iris was the only one who went were she was not supposed to. I killed her." Karen did not cry. She looked at Firmin and answered.

"I want him hung; and his limbs cut off. Just like Iris." Firmin and Andre' nodded. Two of the men that were actually going to kill Erik untied Raphael; and took him to the rafters where Iris was hung; everyone following. Erik was carrying Karen.

* * *

They watched as they cut off his limbs before he was murdered; the screams bellowing through the entire place. They put his neck through the noose and let nature take it's course. As horrifying as it looked; Karen felt a sence of pleasantness. Her sister's murderer had been killed; Everyone in the opera populaire accepted Erik; even though his face was deformed; and he had a past of murdering people; they had forgiven him.

Karen was instructed to rest the rest of the day. She was laying in bed; with Meg sitting with her.

"Raphael's dead." Meg began. "and everyone loves Erik. Does that mean you two can finally get married?" Karen nodded.

"All is well." She closed her eyes happily. "We've been through a lot; but I know now that we can get married."

"Are you going to have a big wedding? Or a small one with only a few close friends?" Meg asked all at once; wanting to know how her best friend was going to get married.

"Erik and I haven't decided yet. I'd like a wedding with my friends; and the Opera Populaire."

"How are you feeling?" They looked up and saw Erik smiling at her. "Everybody left; and now just Meg is left." Meg smiled and stood up.

"Then I shall leave. Remember Erik." She told him teasingly. "She needs to rest." Erik smirked at her as she left; leaving them all alone.

"Erik." Karen spoke after he layed next to her and kissed her. "What if, when we have a baby, It's a reincarnation of Raphael?" Erik shook his head.

"Do not worry." He told her. "Raphael was a result of horrible parents. I'm sure we can do a good job; and our child will never turn out like that." He kissed her neck; smiling at her. "Your truly an angel. You talked an angry mob out of killing me." He brushed the hair out of her eyes; and put it behind her ear. "It's hard to imagine." He yawned. "That it all happened in one night. You got me to go to the Masquerade; you talked an angry mob out of killing me; you almost lost the ability to use your leg; and you decided your sister's murderer's death. All in one night."

"Are you tired?" He shook his head; but she knew he was. She took his mask off his face; and rested it on the end table. She sang him to sleep. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep; and she soon joined him.

* * *

When her leg healed; she was back at the ballet. It was different now that everyone knew; and accepted Erik. She would see him trying to watch her during practice; and; when they asked him if he'd sing in their opera; he declined. They would ask him over and over; but he'd keep saying no. He almost told them to let Karen sing again; but he remembered that when she get's pregnant; she won't be able to. She'd have to quit the ballet too. If he knew her as well as he knew he did; she wouldn't mind quitting the ballet. She hated it. So he said nothing about Karen to them.

They had been planning their wedding day; the day Erik would be made the happiest man in the world. They decided they'd get married in the church; and the entire populaire would be there. They wouldn't divide the church up into bride's family and friends and grooms family and friends; because in retrospect; both sides would be empty. So they decided to combine both sides. Meg would be Karen's bride's maid; and Erik didn't really have a man of honor; considering hardly anyone wanted it to begin with. But that's when Christine De Chagny and Raoul De Changy showed up.

Christine and Raoul had made up; and re-married. Karen told Christine the whole story; about her plan to bring Erik to the Masquerade; and how he was almost murdered by Raphael but he stabbed her leg instead. That's when Raoul and Erik started talking to each other like friends instead of enemies.

"You and Christine make up?" Erik asked as he watched Karen and Christine see who could stick their leg higher in the air from ballet. Raoul nodded.

"Yes. But she has been acting strangely."

"How so?"

"I don't know exactly. It's been like...she seems to be happy one minute; and then I say something; and she's pissed. She's been eating strangely too. Every thing she eats; she has to put chocolate on it. Like, the other night for dinner we had steak; she dipped her's in a bowl of chocolate." Erik rose an eyebrow and went back to watching them. Christine was no longer trying; Karen had won. "I asked her why; and she accused me of calling her a pig."

"Karen." Christine and Karen were talking just like Erik and Raoul. "Raoul doesn't get it yet."

"Get what?" Karen was stretching; getting ready for the opera practice.

"He doesn't understand it!" She nearly yelled at her. "I'm pregnant." Karen fell backwards; and then got back up.

"What? Really? Wow!" Erik was laughing at her for falling over.

"So you and Karen are going to start children soon?" Raoul asked him. Erik nodded.

"I can't wait."

"why? Because you can-?" Erik quickly shook his head.

"We do that when ever we want." He snickered. "I mean it. I can't wait for us to get married; so we can have a child. The only thing I'm worried about is it's face."

"Face? Your worrying about that after everyone has accepted you?" Erik nodded.

"Well yes. Karen had to defend me; they didn't know my side of it. But people won't accept the baby so easily." Raoul understood that; and watched the ladies.

"How long?" Karen asked.

"Six weeks." Christine replied. "I thought that since I dip everything I eat in chocolate; Raoul would get it."

"You've got to tell him point blank." Karen told her. "That's what I'll do when Erik and I have a baby." Christine nodded; and walked over to Raoul. She took him from Erik; and Karen stood beside Erik. They saw her tell him something, and then he fainted.

**

* * *

weee:D Let us all cheer in joy for my longest story so far!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

The day came all too quickly. Before she knew it; she was standing infrount of the mirror in a church room; Meg helping her get ready for her wedding.

"Your so beautiful." Meg gasped. Erik was not allowed in; because Meg heard that it was bad luck. Karen's long dress had embroidery of roses on the breast; and it hugged her body; while giving her legs room to move. Meg placed the veil on her head; Gazing in the mirror at her. Because of her father's absence; Karen had no one to walk her down the isle and give her away. So; Firmin agreed to do the job. He walked into the room and saw her.

"Your father would be proud." Firmin told her; gazing at her. Karen knew that was a lie; her father never cared; and she never expected him to come anyway. Firmin was a good enough person to fill in for him.

* * *

Erik was getting ready; deciding to wear the mask with his tuxedo. Raoul was there; because he had gone through a wedding himself. 

"Christine's pregnant." Raoul told him. "I'm terrified of having to raise a child."

"Why?" Erik asked; fixing his hair. "A child is easy to raise."

"You say that now." Raoul spoke. "But when Karen becomes pregnant; and when she starts acting differently; eating like crazy; and gaining weight; you won't think it's so easy."

"I've got confidence in Karen and I. I can endure anything she can do; and I can't wait to be able to have a child to take care of." Raoul nodded.

"I'll be right back. I've got to see if they've left." Erik nodded and continued fixing himself up to look nice. He couldn't believe it; he was getting married with a real priest; a real church; and a bride he loved more than air. Raoul came back and told him it was time to go to the alter. He felt himself grow nervous. He followed Raoul to the alter; and standing under it. The entire Opera Populiare sat waiting; Erik was never so nervous in his life. He saw Madam Giry; Carlotta; Andre' and everyone else. The ballet girls sat together; and the orchestra conductor was sitting beside them. Then; Karen came.

She was so pretty. Her face was hidden by the veil; and Meg walked behind her; only to stand at her side. Firmin gave her to Erik; as her father was to do if he was there. Firmin took his seat next to Andre', and whispered.

"It isn't every day you give away a woman that isn't your daughter to the Phantom." Andre' nodded as the ceremony continued. The priest stood between them; Karen holding onto her boughet of roses. Erik swallowed nervously; he knew everything would be OK; he'd dreamt of this day for years; the day he'd get married. He had only been dreaming of whom he'd marry since August. The priest asked Erik if he would love Karen for the rest of his life; through sickness; through health. Through rich or poor; and through any arguments they may have.

"I do." He asked the same thing to Karen; Karen answered the same way. Erik got the rings from his over-coat pocket; two golden rings. He slid one on Karen's finger; and repeated what the priest told him to. "with this ring; I ask you to be mine." Karen did the same.

"With the powers invested in me by god and the city of Paris; I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Which was exactly what Erik did. He kissed Karen; his new wife. Everyone clapped; and on their way out to the carriage Erik had arranged for them; Karen threw her boughet and all the ballet girls reached for it. But it fell into the arms of Meg Giry. Karen waved goodbye as she and Erik got into the carriage; off to their honeymoon. Which was a house by the sea. Erik lifted her out of the carriage; the sun was already down; and he carried her inside. He sat her on the bed; and kissed her.

"How'd you find this place?" Karen asked; as he sat beside her.

"I built it a while back; when I was younger. I'd always thought Christine would be here; but I'm happier with you." He kissed her again; making her lay on the bed. "Still thinking about that baby?" She nodded. "Do you want to try for one tonight?" She smiled wide; and nodded.

* * *

Karen rested her head under Erik's head. He stroked her chin gently; fast asleep. 

"Erik...I love you.." Karen whispered to him, but she knew he could not hear her. She moved so she would be able to kiss him; her husband. To her surprise; he kissed her back.

"You thought I was sleeping didn't you?" He opened his eyes and smiled. His mask was on the end table; and Karen outlined his large scar with her finger; and he ran his up her back; causing her to shiver. He laughed and kissed her. "Do you feel pregnant?" Karen shook her head.

"It'll be a few weeks though." Erik sighed; but smiled at her. "Disappointed?"

"A bit. I can't wait to have a baby with you." He hugged her. "But do you want to give up ballet?" She smiled and spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"I suppose I can manage." They laughed. "For once; a day went perfect; no one was murdered; and nothing bad happened." Erik nodded; kissing her collar bone.

"You looked so beautiful." He told her; holding her tightly to him. She rested her head under his head; and he stroked her hair. "I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither." She kissed his neck; and she felt his hand around her waist. "It's times like these, Times when I get to see you, I'm glad I had to come to Paris. Glad I took that dare."

"Who knew back then that we'd be married?" She smiled.

"I'm glad we get to rest here without anyone bothering us. Erik; why do you want a baby so bad?"

"Because." He kissed her neck. "I never thought a woman would love me enough for a baby. I want a child while I've got you."

"Good; because that's how long they are supposed to last; the rest of your life."

* * *

After they had gotten out of the bed and dressed; they went to see the scenery around the little house. Erik took her to the beach during the night; while the silk sky was studded with diamond stars; glowing down at them. He sang to her; and she got up and started dancing like the old days. Back when he would play the organ and she would get lost in her fantasy world and dance along to the music.He laughed and watched her dance; long after his singing had stopped; she had the music in her head.**

* * *

yes. This chappie is short because I'm saving the rest for the nextone. There is a ghost in the laundry room. I swear to god.**

**Erik: You keep saying that..**

**Me: I'm not crazy! There is!**

**Erik:(Spooky voice) Perhaps it's me!**

**Me: Don't get my hopes up.**

**Erik: ...**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirtyone**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

It was two weeks into their honey moon when she got sick. Vomiting every single morning since the first week ended.Erik didn't know why; but he took care of her. Karen went to a doctor to see what was wrong; and when she returned; Erik asked what was wrong. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? But you've been throwing up a lot." He protested. She walked over to him and kissed him, as he had kissed her; with the tongue.

"Nothing is wrong. But I am pregnant." Erik looked at her; and then fainted. She snickered; lifting him off the floor and resting him on the bed. When he finally came back; he smiled at her; and sat up. He hugged her and kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She replied;his eyes went from her emerald green eyes; to her waist where the baby was. He could hardly believe she was pregnant with his child; he hadn't ever thought it would happen.

* * *

Erik rested beside Karen; stroking her waist where the baby would be.

"Are you waiting for it to kick?" Karen asked smiling. "It doesn't have any legs yet; or a body for that matter.So It won't do much kicking for a while." He kissed her neck and smiled.

"I know." He stroked her cheek with the other hand. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe it." She told him smiling. "Your going to be a daddy in nine months."

* * *

"Their coming!" Meg ran through the opera house screaming. Letting everyone know they were coming home after their month-long honey moon. Everyone gathered out in front to greet them. Andre' and Firmin stood infrount of everyone else, mainly because they were the managers. When they got out of the carriage;Erik wore his usual tuxedo; and Karen wore a sleeveless green dress. Meg ran to Karen and hugged her. "We missed you! Did you have fun? You've got to tell me everything!"

"Don't worry Meg, you'll hear it all." Karen told her; sending Erik a secret smile. Everyone cheered at them coming home; which was another thing Erik never thought would happen;he'd figured he would come home with his wife from a secret wedding and no one would have even known they were gone.But everyone in the opera house was glad they came back; and greeted them warmly.

Karen and Erik had gotten back to his home; and Karen couldn't be more happy to get home. She rested on the bed; feeling the silk on her bare arms. Erik came in after her; smiling and resting beside her. Caressing her face. She had a tiny bulge on her stomach; and Erik could feel it.

"It's so good to be home." Karen smiled. "I missed this place."

"You like it? I'd think you'd want to be above ground; where you could see the daylight." She turned on her side and kissed him.

"If I want to see the daylight; I'll go upstairs.This is where I belong; with you." He kissed her; stroking her hair.

"I can't wait eight more months." He told her anxiously.

"Your going to have to." She replied. "If it comes sooner; it won't live. So your going to have to wait." Erik sighed; and nodded.

"I suppose. When are we going to tell everyone else?" Erik gave her a smile. "They are going to know eventually."

"Your right; we can tell them soon."

They returned to the surface to see everyone. Carlotta was practicing her scales; Meg was in ballet practice; and life went on as usual. Karen caught Meg as she left practice.

"Hello Karen. You didn't tell me anything yet." Meg greeted.

"OK; well, first of all I had a good time. Second, I'm pregnant." Meg Squealed excitedly.

"Really?" Karen nodded. "I knew it would happen soon!Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" Karen shook her head.

"No. I've only been pregnant for a month."

"Karen, I never would have thought." Meg started as they walked out of the Opera Populiar and through the streets of Paris. "Back when the year began; that you would end up so happy. You'd told me that you wouldn't ever trust a man after Raphael; but now look at you. Your married; and your going to have a baby. You have changed so much."

"That's what happens." Karen replied. "When you protect your reputation." The girls talked as they walked; they went to the market and bought a few things; and discussed how things have changed. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Meg nodded.

* * *

Days after that were regular. Karen began eating like Christine had; except she did not dip everything in chocolate; she ate foods Erik thought she hated; she ate fish covered in eggs; she did however; have chicken coated in chocolate. Erik found the food she ate strange; but he gave her what she asked for; remembering that Raoul said that Christine had steak with chocolate. Soon enough; she had gained a lot of weight; and hated how she looked.

One night she was standing infrount of the mirror; her stomach was larger with the baby. Erik walked in to see her.

"Erik;I hate this. I look horrible." Erik shook his head; knowing it was just the mood swings; and the fact that she was eating for her and the baby. He hugged her.

"No you don't. Your gorgeous."

"Your lying to me." She told him, but then smiled. "Thank you."

"I didn't lie." He told her; kissing her neck. "You really are gorgeous. Five more months and we're going to have a baby."

"I've heard of women, that after they had a baby; they gained a lot of weight and were no longer attractive." Erik held onto her; and shook his head.

"Trust me; that will never happen." She turned around to Erik and hugged him.

"I love you."

**

* * *

OK. I didn't get to use the other Idea I had; because I wanted the chappies to be spaced out. So it will definitly come in the next one. Enjoy!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter ThirtyTwo**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

Erik had promised he would help Carlotta with her scales; after shouting at her for having such a mind-drilling voice. Meg was at practice; and Karen had decided to go out for the day.

"Once more!" Erik shouted at Carlotta. But she just repeated; and her voice did not change. "Forget all that your past teachers have taught you. They know nothing." She started arguing with him.

"I will not!" She shouted back at him. "It was not your teaching that brought me to where I am today!"

"Your right." Erik told her smugly. "It was the fact that you were the only soprano! If you had more competition back before you became this; trust me; You would be in the back, dancing like the little chorus girl you are!" Carlotta fumed; storming off the set; and everyone but Erik and the ballet girls begging her to come back. Erik stood with his arms crossed as the managers came and asked why Carlotta stormed off. "She's being a little diva. She'll be back." He went to monitoring the Ballet girls while Firmin and Andre' went after La Carlotta.

* * *

Karen stood inside the meadow of Forget-me-not flowers; remembering how she and Erik had come.

"Excuse me miss." She turned and saw an older man; brown hair and a small beard. He wore a suit; and had green eyes. "But do you know Karen Edalene."

"Yes. She is me. It's not Edalene anymore; I got married four months ago."

"Karen!" He ran to her and hugged her. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Do I want to?"

"It's me." He told her. "Your daddy." She froze. "How is your mother?"

"Dead." Karen replied bluntly.

"oh, um, your sister?"

"Dead." She replied again in the same way. He searched for something better to say.

"Raphael?"

"Dead." Was her only answer. "But my husband is at the opera populiare."

"Would you mind if I met him?"

"I don't see why it would matter." Karen replied harshly.

"Shouldn't I know the man my daughter married?"

* * *

Erik saw as they brought La Carlotta back; and smirked. He knew she'd come back to finish their lessons. After two more hours of lessons; Karen came back with the man walking behind her.

"Karen." He turned and smiled. "You bringing home men again?" Karen glanced back at her father; and then back at Erik; whom saw in her eyes that it was not a joking time.

"This is my husband Erik." She looked from the man and back at Erik. "Erik; this is my father." The entire opera house went silent.

"Oh." Erik replied silently. "Pleased to meet you Monsieur."

"Likewise." Her father replied. "So, your my daughter's husband." Erik nodded.

"Karen has told me a lot about you." Erik replied; not telling him that everything she had said was not good.

* * *

Her father had been taken to her home; where she learned that his baby girl was having a baby.

"Why did you leave mom?" Karen suddenly asked during dinner. "She was a good woman, She loved Iris and I."

"Karen-" Erik tried to stop it. But he knew his wife was stubborn as a horse and wouldn't let it drop.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Her father asked, as if he was the victim.

"Because I want to know." Her father remained silent as Erik tried to calm Karen down. He was able to sit her down and make the conversation on why he left her mother drop. But Karen couldn't stop being angry about it. She couldn't sleep; so she got up and started practicing her fingering on the organ. She wasn't any good but it let her think. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned quickly to see Erik smiling.

"Can't sleep?" He asked; taking a seat beside her and hitting a few keys. She shook her head. "You should though."

"I know. But I can't." She replied; listening to him play.

"Still angry? Karen, that was over thirteen years ago."

"but still." She told him stubbornly. "I wanted to know why he would keep running around like he did. Leaving me sitting up all night; asking mom where he was."

"The same reason why you thought I was with Christine." He replied. "You thought I wasn't happy with you. He wasn't happy with your mother."

"Maybe..But I just misunderstood; he came home every morning wearing the same clothes he left in. When I asked him where he was; he told me to run off to school; and when I'd get back he wasn't home. Mother was always cooking when I came and left." Erik took a hand off the organ and rubbed her shoulders. "It isn't something I can forgive him for."

"I understand that." He told her calmly. "But I don't know if you should take a lot of stress right now; with the baby and all. Maybe you should let it go."

"I suppose." She sighed irritatedly. "Did you have fun coaching Carlotta?" Erik shook his head.

"No. It was almost as fun as getting a tooth pulled." Karen laughed and leaned on him.

"What would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't be having a baby. Not unless It was with Raphael." Karen pretended to gag; and smile at him. "I'm not really looking forward to having to coach her tomorrow. Of course; If I hadn't said her voice was a mind-drill, I wouldn't have to teach her."

"Erik." They looked up and saw her father looking at them. "Do you mind if I talk to her alone?"

"OK." He went into the bedroom and eavesdropped while Karen turned back to the organ.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. Her father sighed and sat beside her on the bench.

"Look; Erik was right; I wasn't happy with your mom. She just wasn't what I was looking for in a woman."

"Than why did you marry her?" Karen snapped. Keeping herself calm for the baby's sake.

"Because she was pregnant with you." He replied; trying not to yell but it was hard. "I married her because she couldn't take care of you alone."

"Then why stick around long enough for me to have a sister?"

"Because." He snapped. "Before I could leave; she told me she was pregnant again. I couldn't exactly leave her flat could I?"

"Why sleep around then? Why didn't you try to be with her? or, why didn't you leave?"

"I don't know OK." He barked. "I saw you and Iris; and I couldn't leave because I loved you kids."

"So you slept around." she hissed. "That first year that you were gone; mom was always depressed. She had to send us with grandpa and grandma until she got out of it; and made money to support us." She just shook her head. "Forget it. Like Erik said; it was over thirteen years ago; and I should just let it go." He didn't even say anything. He stood up and left. She watched him leave; and then walked into the bedroom where Erik was eavesdropping. He watched her as she sat at the vanity he'd bought her sometime in the past year; and start to brush her hair. She brushed it so hard that you'd think she was trying to pull it out. He walked over to her; took the brush from her hand and set it on the table. He wrapped his arms around her; and she started crying.

**

* * *

aww. A bitter sweet ending. I added the Erik/Carlotta thing for two reasons:**

**1.It waisted space**

**2.It was funny.**

**Erik: (Shudders) I am never going to teach that woman how to sing.**

**Me: Don't blame you.**

**Erik: Gonna watch the movie tonight or tomarrow?**

**Me: Probably tomarrow. It's 11:32 now.**

**Erik: How many ideas for this fic do you still have?**

**Me: Enough. When I run out I'll think of more.**

**Erik: Your thinking of another one too aren't you?**

**Me:Yep. I actually got the idea from this one. The cat is laying on my arm and it REALLY hurts.**

**Erik: I hear that.**

**Me:Aww but I love my baby! (Snugglz kitty)**

**Erik: (Sad) What about me?**

**Me: I love you too baby-cakes.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter ThirtyThree**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

He was fed up with Carlotta. She refused to learn from him; and soon he refused to teach her until she got on her knees and begged his forgiveness. Sadly enough that didn't happen in time for the Opera; so she sang with her usual voice. He and Karen went to the opera; She sat on his lap and his hands were always on her stomach with the baby. They would clap for Meg; and not for Carlotta.

One night; Meg came running down to their home; shouting that she had something to tell them. When asked what; She told them to follow her. So they did.They got back up to the surface and saw Christine De Changy holding a baby.

"She was born two weeks ago." Christine told them. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Gorgeous." Karen replied; being too afraid to touch the baby.

"Do you want to hold her? You'll need to know how for your own." Karen nodded; and Christine handed her the baby. Karen held it carefully; trying not to harm it's small and fragile body.

"She's so tiny.." Karen gasped at the child; her eyes were wide; watching her surroundings and the strange new woman that was holding her. Her hand grabbed onto a loose strand of Karen's hair and pulled; but not hard enough to harm her. "what's her name?"

"Victoria. Victoria De Changy."

"She's beautiful. I can't wait two more months." Karen told them as the baby let go of her hair and grabbed onto her thin finger. Christine took her baby back; and asked them if they knew if it was a boy or a girl. "Not yet."

* * *

After Karen saw Christine's baby; it got her thinking of her own. Erik was in the shower when she looked at herself in the mirror; seeing the bulge that was her baby. She had gone to the doctor to find out it's sex; and she figured she'd wait until the right time to tell Erik. After he'd gotten out of the shower; and ready for bed; she kissed him.

"Erik, honey, I went to the doctor today."

"Is something wrong?" Karen shook her head.

"Why do you always assume that when I go to the doctor; there is something wrong?" He shrugged and asked why she'd gone. "I found out our baby's sex."

"And..?" Erik asked in anticipation.

"A girl." She smiled. "a beautiful baby girl." Erik quickly hugged her; and held her stomach.

"Really? We're having a daughter?" He was so excited to hear that in two months; he'd have a girl. A little girl. "What should we name her?"

"I was thinking that Iris would be a good name. After my sister." Erik tightened his grip on her; and she could feel him nod.

"Iris it is."

* * *

Erik had renovated a room and changed it into a nursery; The walls did not change; but it was now filled with a cradle; changing table; and a dresser that has all the baby clothes they'd gotten for her. Whenever Karen was out with Meg; or just sleeping in the bedroom; he would walk into the nursery and be overwhelmed. She'd been sent originally to find his skull; but ended up lying to protect him. Because he was unable to get her out of his thoughts; he'd gone to the populaire to find her; but what he found was the stage-hand trying to get lucky when she was unaware of what had happened. She'd taken his mask off; seeing the monster that lie behind it. But she was not afraid; she had only stayed away because of how he yelled. She was not afraid of his face; it was something about him that she'd grown to love. Raphael had come into the picture; threatening to take away all she had; friends; family; and Erik; so that he'd get her for himself. Raphael had taken her sister; and brutally murdered her. Leaving Karen unable to get out of bed; paralyzed by fear; and overcome by sadness.

She'd moved passed it though. The night of the Masquerade started out fine. Erik actually thought that for one night; he would have been able to live and have fun like a normal man.

But then Raphael pulled his mask off; exposing who he really was. They hated him; and wanted him dead. But Karen and Meg saw him through it; protecting him and Karen even took a stab for him. A stab that could have killed her; a stab that could have caused her to lose the ability to use her leg.

Almost a year later; he was married to her; and everyone has grown to accept him no matter his face. He could never have seen it a year ago that he was going to get married to the girl whom had come for his skull. He could never have known that he would be having a child with the woman that had pulled his mask off to reveal his face. He would never have known.

He thought back to when he held Raoul hostage for Christine's love. He, in the end, let them both go. Times like that, when he stood in the nursery; trying to picture himself taking care of his little girl; he was glad he did.

He felt her arms around his neck; he turned and saw her smiling at him.

"Hello." He greeted; kissing her. "One more month right?" She nodded.

"Hard to believe isn't it? We are going to have a little girl." He wrapped his arms around her; and listened to her as she kept talking. "It was a good thing I stopped running from my fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I was always running away from it; protecting only those I was close to. But I protected you and I hadn't even known your name. Once I slowed down; and stopped running; my fate was able to let me get married to someone I really love; and in one more month, have a little girl." Erik nodded; wanting to pick her up and spin her around like he used to; but he didn't want to hurt the baby. "I wonder where I would be, if I hadn't stopped running away."

"You probably wouldn't be with me; and having my daughter."

**

* * *

yes. It was probably a crappy ending but ah well. :D**

**Erik: Your a dork.**

**Me: Your jealous of a cat.**

**Erik: ONE TIME!**

**Me: One time...last night.**

**Erik: I've got rejection issues..**

**Me: Oh you know I love you too.**

**Erik: I hate you.**

**Me: Now. But when the cat needs attintion you'll want me back.**

**Erik: ...**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter ThirtyFour**_

**DISCLAIMER: OK; I don't own phantom of the opera. Plain and simple**

"Karen. How are you feeling?" Meg asked on the first day of the ninth month. Erik had already asked her why she hadn't had the baby yet. She'd told him that it would come soon enough.

"I'm fine." Karen replied.

"It should be any-day now, right?"

"Right." Meg had just gotten out of Ballet practice; and was about to head to the stage to practice for the new production. "I will not keep you." Karen told her; letting her go off to practice.

Karen had gone to the cemetery to pray at Iris's grave. She found it terrible that Iris couldn't be there to see her niece; couldn't see the day Raphael was murdered on accounts of attempted murder; and man-slaughter. That she couldn't have gone to the wedding; and couldn't be there for everything that has yet to happen. But Karen knew that even though Iris was not with her in body; she was with her in spirit.

The Opera Populaire was buzzing with all that was going on; trying to get the production ready; Erik fighting with Carlotta to stop being a spoiled diva and to listen to him; and everything else. Erik was extremely excited that the pregnancy was almost over; and he would have a little girl; and another person to protect with his life. He never thought passed that; he never thought of what would happen when she grew older; when she grew out of the diapers and lullabies; out of the baby clothes and out of needing him and Karen to feed her. But he did not think of that; he focused only on Karen; and his little girl whom shared the name of her late aunt. He would protect Iris better than he did the other one; he wouldn't let anyone hurt her; let alone murder her.

Karen slept more than before. The baby's kicks kept her up most of the night; so she would sleep during the day. He would watch her sleep for only a moment; unable to believe all that had happened. He'd slaved over wanting Christine; when a year after she left him; Karen had come to the Populaire; and the two did not even know each other until Karen had been there two years; and Erik had been hurting for three.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon while Karen was sleeping. Erik was painting; and Meg was reading. All of a sudden; Karen's scream broke the calming silence. Erik and Meg ran to her and asked her what was going on.

"She's having a contraction!" Meg gasped. Erik sent her after the doctor; and quickly went to Karen's side. Soon; the contractions stopped. He had a hold of her hand; and was stroking her hair. He was as afraid as a little boy would be if he was the only one home and his mother had a contraction. He'd learned what to do though; and tried to keep calm about it.

Meg ran upstairs and started for the door; but Madam Giry stopped her and asked what the problem was. "We need a doctor! Karen's having the baby!" Everyone in the theater stopped and let Meg rush to the doctor. Meg was a fast runner; or fast enough; because of those days she'd have to run to keep up with Karen.

Erik was growing impatient with Meg; and Karen was having pains closer together. By the time Meg actually came back with the doctor; Karen was screaming in pain.

"She's ready to deliver." He told Erik; handing him some pills. "Give her these, they'll lessen the pain." Erik nodded and made her swallow them; telling her they'd knock her out, the pain was so great that she believed him and took them. She squeezed his hand so hard he thought he'd lose circulation in his hand. Meg was not allowed in the room; so she waited outside the room; listening to Karen's screams; swear words; and telling Erik it was his fault she was in that kind of pain.

Everyone stood outside the mirror; some of their arms crossed; some leaning on whatever they could. Waiting to know what was going to happen with Karen's baby. Soon enough; Meg came to them; thigh deep in water.

"So?" Andre' asked in anxiousness.Meg smiled; and told them what had happened.

"Karen gave birth to a girl." She told them the weight of the baby; or what the doctor had told her more so; and told them that the baby's name was Iris.

Erik's hand was nearly broken; but in Karen's arms; she held their girl. Their little baby girl. Iris's eyes weren't open yet; and she looked so fragile. Her lips were tiny like her mouth; and her hands stayed closed in a fist. She was wrapped in a blanket; and all she could do was hear them. Her face had no scar.

"She's so tiny.." Erik whispered; hardly believing that it was his daughter Karen held. Meg, and everyone from the populaire came below to see the baby.The doctor left; telling Erik to let Karen rest. Everyone piled into the room and saw how adorable their baby was.

* * *

Everyone but Meg had left them. Karen had gone to sleep; and Erik took the baby into the nursery. He rested her down in the cradle; and couldn't bring himself to leave her to sleep.

"I'll head back." He turned his head and saw Meg saying goodbye to him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Erik told her before she left. Iris's hands were at the level of her eyes; The redness of her skin began to fade; and he began to see her pale complexion. She had no scar; and he thanked god she didn't. He didn't want her to go through the same hell he did. She had her eyes closed; and rested in the security of her cradle. Everyone in his home was fast asleep except him. Before; when everyone was asleep; it only consisted of him. Now, with his wife and child, he was no longer a family of one.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" He spun around and saw Karen walking to him; having been asleep for two hours. "We've got a little girl." Erik nodded; sliding his arm around her. "c'mon, we should let her sleep."

They walked out of the nursery, Karen walked into the den and Erik into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

They could hear her screams during the night. Cries for her parents to come to her aid. Erik went to her side; letting Karen sleep. He lifted her out of the cradle and held her. She was hungry; so he took her into the kitchen and got her a bottle. He began to think of when she won't need him to get up in the middle of the night and feed her; when she will be big enough to care for herself.She drank the bottle happily; filling her tiny stomach.**

* * *

It is actually kind of hard to picture Erik as a daddy.**

**Erik: (Sigh) Same thing happened on the sims..**

**Me: Ironically yes!you and my sim person had a baby girl I named Iris!**

**Erik: I hate Irony.**


End file.
